


Y’all Want These Kids?

by Loveis4Walls



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Triplet line - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveis4Walls/pseuds/Loveis4Walls
Summary: Sooyoung has been working a lot and feels bad so she gives Jinsoul the weekend to have fun as she takes on the roll of stay at home mom. But she might’ve bitten off more than she could chew.





	1. When Y’all get this Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one shot but it literally is taking to long so I’m splitting this up into three

“Alright babe, I’ll only be gone for the weekend! If you need ANYTHING, I will come back as soon-“ before she could finish her long winded speech she was cut off by a kiss from Sooyoung which she gratefully returned.

“Jinsoul...baby, I think I can handle the house and the kids for the weekend! You deserve this” she said squeezing her wife’s tense shoulders so that she could start to relax. “I’m the one who is always at work and you’re home working and taking care of the kids, you deserve a nice weekend to yourself!” 

Jinsoul furrowed her eyebrows and gave a shy small knowing that what her wife was saying was true but still nervous nonetheless

Before Jinsoul could rebuttal, Sooyoung looked down at her smart watch seeing that time was getting away from them. She grabbed Jinsoul’s hands and stared into her eyes lovingly. 

“Look. You take care of me and the kids with so much love and devotion. This is the least I could do ok? Go have fun with your friends! Haseul and Chuu need a break just like you!” The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the loving tone and soft brown eyes. She finally gave in.

“Ok fine. BUT! I will be calling you just to check in! Also to talk to my babies”

With this statement being, Sooyoung gave her a bright smile and grabbed her suitcase and jacket

“Ok, your Uber is outside, I got this! Have fun ok?” 

They both walked out to the car and the Uber popped the trunk so that Sooyoung could put Jinsoul’s luggage in the car. She then opened the door for her where Jinsoul rolled down the window to say her last few things. “Before I go, remember Yerim is allergic to peanuts so please do not let Hyunjin feed her snacks and if need be the epi pen is in the kitchen. First drawer to the left. Hyejoo is still afraid of the dark so please use the nightlight or she’ll just stay awake all night. And Hyunjin, do NOT give her candy after-“

“Baby, I’m their mom too I got this don’t worry! You gotta get out of here before you miss your flight!” Time was starting to pass by too quickly and she was starting to worry so she gave her another kiss and “I love you” and the Uber was gone.

 

Sooyoung watched the car slowly disappear down the block. After the car was fully out of sight she turned around and went back into the house.

The kids were still at school for another hour, so she just sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

The show she was watching was boring as shit and she was starting to doze off until she got a text from Jinsoul saying that she made it onto the plane and she was about to take off. Also attached was a selfie of her with Haseul and Chuu who seemed beyond ecstatic to be getting away for the weekend. They were all going to Cancun.

“Hey I wonder what Vivi and Lip are doing..” she wondered, so she sent a text to her group chat named “We Are Parents Somehow”

SooHa: What the fuck y’all doing

Vivi: Yeojin made some kid cry, so I had to pick her up from school early. Apparently she made them eat some play-doh. 

Lip: LMAO what the fuck. Heejin just doesn’t pay attention 

Before she could go on about her own kids she just realized school let out 4 minutes ago

“Ah shit, I’m gonna be late” she said as she quickly grabbed her car keys and drove to the school as fast as she could

She pulled up to the school, parked and ran inside. She was only 15 minutes late, which could be worse.

When she came in she saw that there were still a few kids left from the little backpacks on the desks. There were a few kids coloring but she saw no teacher? That’s when she made eye contact with her second born out of 3 triplets.

“MOMMY!!!” Yerim jumped out of her seat and ran over to her mom and nearly knocked her over with the force of the hug. She was only 6 so she stopped just under Sooyoung’s knees which made this even more adorable for her. 

She bent over and picked her up and gave her a bunch of kisses on her cheek which she enjoyed. “Hey there sunshine! Where are your sisters?” Yerim pointed to the other side of the classroom which is where a door to the playground was. “Hyejoo and Chaewon are at war!” She said excitedly throwing her arms all around to emphasize the word war

“War? Baby what does that mean?”  
“Go see!” For some reason her daughter being excited and the absence of a teacher in the main classroom made her nervous

When she opened the door she was welcomed with children shouting, a crying teacher, and a crowd of children

“HYEJOO I’M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU! IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME BACK THE GAME OR I WILL PEE!”

“I’M NOT GIVING BACK SHIT!”

“HYEJOO WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!?” shouted Sooyoung who was witnessing her daughter throw a pile of rocks at her best friend who was bent as if she was trying to pee her pants

“Children I’m begging! I’m sure your parents can both get you the ga-“

“NO! I WANT HYEJOO’S GAME!”

“HYEJOO OLIVIA HA! STOP THROWING ROCKS RIGHT NOW!” She said finally raising her voice which I guess was effective because she froze at the uttering of her whole name 

She gently let Yerim down and picked up Hyejoo quickly before she could move. “What are you doing??? Where did you learn the F word??? Where is Hyunjin??” She had so many questions and concerns and she hasn’t even been watching her children alone for an hour.

Hyejoo wiped her nose with her arm which Sooyoung had to remind herself to clean once they got home “You say it all the time?” Sooyoung looked even more confused because she knows she tried her hardest to watch her mouth in front of her babies “When have you heard me say that??”

Hyejoo tilted her head cutely “You say it sometimes when you tell us we have to go to bed early when you and mama want mommy time?” The color left Sooyoung’s face and she froze in place. She had to remind herself to wait until the kids were fully asleep next time she wanted to have some sexy time with her wife

“I- Well those are grown up words! Bad words, so please don’t say it again sweetie, ok? And don’t throw rocks at Chaewon” she then pointed to the kid who was now dusting herself off “She’s your best friend! She just wants to play games with you. I’m sure Lisa won’t mind getting her the same game as you!”

“Yes mommy....” Hyejoo gave her a little kiss on the cheek which made her giggle before she went onto her next question

“Oh yeah, where is Hyunjin?” 

Two out of three triplets pointed upwards 

As if she couldn’t be more confused then she already was. ‘Why are they pointing to the sky? Is she dead or some shit..oh my God not my baby. My baby can’t be de-“ as she was having an inner breakdown she felt...breadcrumbs fall onto her head?

As she looked up, on the second floor of the school Hyunjin was sitting near the window eating what seemed like a piece of toast?

“Baby what are you doing on the second floor? Who gave you that?” Sooyoung was starting to think this weekend was gonna be a little wilder than she was expecting 

“I don’t I found it? Where’s mama?” Hyunjin asked with a mouthful of toast talking with crumbs flying everywhere

“Mama is going to be gone for the weekend so it’s just you and me guys isn’t that fun?”

At the news of their other mother being out of town they all went “ooooooh!” 

Hyunjin got up from her spot and walked away from the window and a minute later appeared downstairs making her way towards the playground

“Hi mommy I missed you!” Hyunjin said with puppy dog eyes as she lifted her arms up letting Sooyoung know she wanted to be held

She shifted Hyejoo over to one arm and bent down and picked up the oldest of the triplets who just like the others was given a kiss on the cheek. Hyunjin smiles and poked her cheek repeatedly, signifying that she wanted another one, which her mother had no problem fulfilling. 

“Mommy I punched a boy in the face today! It was awesome!”

“Great job baby- wait? Why did you do that?”

“He stole Yerim’s special pen!”

She was actually pretty proud of her daughter but she knew she had to be a responsible mother and tell her children violence was not the answer 

“Honey next time just shake him up a little, don’t punch him. You gotta make him scared!”

Ok violence was the answer sometimes 

The teacher who finally got the rowdy children under control walked over “Hi miss. Ha! It’s nice to see you! Is Jinsoul sick today?”

“Nope! She is out of town for the weekend and I’m on vacation from my job for a couple weeks, so I’m letting her relax and spend time with her friends!”

The children’s teacher cooed “Awww how nice of you? Well I just know you’re going to do great!”

“Thank you! And, ummm sorry about Hyejoo and Hyunjin” she gave an apologetic look since she knew her children could be a handful

“It’s quite alright, they mean no harm. Hyunjin she’s just very...demanding, and Hyejoo is usually really quiet and keeps to herself but her and her little games..”

“Trust me, I know” she let out a sigh because her youngest child was usually was the least of her problems except when a new game came out, and then it turned into mother fucking world war 6! “Ok, we are gonna make our way home, thank you again!”

 

“Mommy, can I sit in the front seat?” 

“No, Hyun you’re too small! When you’re ol-“

“Mommy why is your car black?”

Sooyoung actually paused for a second “I don’t know Yerim, I just really like black I guess-“

“Mommyyyyyy can we go to the arcade?”

“Your sister has soccer practice in two hours we can’t g-“

“Why is Mama’s hair blonde and yours isn’t?”

“I don’t think I’d look-“

“Mommy, why are you so tall?”

“Genetics?”

“Mommy what does gay mean?” Yerim tilted her head 

She couldn’t take the onslaught of questions anymore

“OK EVERYONE LET’S GET IN THE CAR AND PLAY THE QUIET GAME! WINNER GETS ICE CREAM!”

“YAYYY!” All the children exclaimed jumping up and down on their heels excited to get in the car

Sooyoung got them all situated in their car seats. Jinsoul usually picked the kids up in her truck but she couldn’t find the keys so they were in her black 2019 Chrysler. Making sure they were all buckled in she got into the drivers seat

Before she put her keys in the ignition and she turned around “Ok guys this is how you play! All you have to do, is be quiet until we get home and I will let you have whatever ice cream you want? Sound fun?”

“YESSSS” they said in unison 

“Great” she clapped both of her hands together “game starts...NOW!”

All three children slapped a hand over their mouths and began

She felt her phone buzz. It was Jinsoul! 

She scrambled to pick up the phone as fast as possible “Hey baby!”

“Hi! We just made it! What are you doing? I miss you and the kids” Jinsoul sighed as she thought about how all of her loves were miles away

“Awww we miss you too! I just picked them up from school! Hold on let me put you on speaker.”

She hooked her phone up to the car’s Bluetooth really quickly “Ok kids, say hi to mama!”

...

“You guys still there?” Jinsoul was starting to get concerned

The brunette started to laugh nervously “Come on guys say hi to your mama! She misses you guys a lot!” But she was met with three head shakes, three sad looks and nothing but silence

“Ah haha babe I don’t know why but they’re here but just not talking? Say hi guys come on?”

“Baby...did you lose our children...”

“No, no, no they are literally right here!”

Her kids would not budge and this was starting to make her wife who was on the phone start to worry like no other. Sooyoung had to figure this out quickly

Then it clicked

“Guys I’m calling a time out from our little game!”

After she uttered those words the car was loud beyond belief

“MAMA! I MISS YOU!!” Hyunjin tried to jump out of her car seat but she was strapped down for dear life so she just started groaning and moving around like crazy

“Mama, mama, mama when are you coming back?!?” Yerim was bouncing in her seat.

“Mama, I’m hungry!!” Hyejoo tilted her head back as she yelled out

“Wooooh! Seems like my babies miss me!”

“Hey I miss you! I’m your baby too!” Sooyoung pouted almost more than her children

Jinsoul let out a laugh that sounded like music to her ears “of course I miss my big strong Sooyoungie! AND my three babies!” 

“Jinsoul get off the phone, we’re about to get some drinksss!” Said Haseul who was wearing a two piece swimsuit and floppy hat

“Ok ok! Sorry guys I gotta go, but I’ll call you later tonight ok? Love you!” 

“Say bye to your mama girls!”

“BYEEE!” They also waved even though Jinsoul couldn’t see them

“Bye girls, I love you! Bye honey, I love you!”

“Love you too!” She ended the call and exhaled. She put her seatbelt on and started driving. Her kids were all interested in different things and had their own little activities. Hyunjin had soccer practice in two hours, right after Yerim had piano lessons, and Hyejoo was just going to chill at home with her. Not too bad! 

The ride back home was actually pretty quiet. It just consisted of Yerim telling her animatedly about her day at school feat Hyunjin picking her nose and Hyejoo who was knocked the fuck out.

‘This stay at home mom shit is easy!’ She thought.

Sooyoung worked for a fashion brand as the head of merchandising so she spent a lot of time at work or traveling somewhere. Her wife was a wildlife biologist and a lot of what she does is done at home so she’s usually the one left with the kids. She started to miss her family though so she told her job that she’d like less hours and also for a vacation. So here she was.

Sooyoung Mission Stay at Home Mom: START.

 

———————————————————

 

Sooyoung pulled into the their garage and turned off her car to go get the kids out of the back. All three had fallen asleep she had to figure how she was gonna carry three children at once 

She just ended up carrying Hyunjin over her shoulders and the other two on her elbows. Safe to say opening the door was hard but she managed. The kids didn’t have to leave for at least another 40 minutes so she took them upstairs to their room and laid them down and tucked them in. 

She stood in the doorway just looking around the room. 

Hyejoo had a race car bed and super Mario sheets and various Pokémon plushies on her bed which contrasted with Yerim’s side of the room. Yerim had purple everything. Purple comforter, sheets, plushies, gel pens, and her and Jinsoul even painted that part of the wall purple.

Hyunjin on the other hand wasn’t really particular about colors but she really enjoyed sports and told her and Jinsoul often that “she was going to be super famous and buy us a house” so her side of the room had a punch of posters. She also was infatuated with cats so she always cuddled with a cat plushie her friend Heejin got her for her third birthday.

She turned the light off. The room was lit pretty well since it was still bright out so she closed the door and went back down stairs to the living room and plopped down on the couch

For the first time in a long time...she was bored. She usually had so much work to do and when she didn’t she’d be annoying her wife.

Her wife! 

She pulled out her phone and sent her a text;

BigDaddySoo: Hey babe

She knew she was probably having fun so she kind of wasn’t expecting a response but not even 30 seconds passed and she hears her iPhone ding

Jindori Baby: Hey honey! What are you doing?

Sooyoung squealed and starting kicking her feet like a high schooler before laying on her stomach while on the couch

BigDaddySoo: thinking about you~  
Jindori Baby: Omg I was just thinking about you too..I’ve been missing you..

She blushed at her wife’s confession. She hasn’t slept with her wife for about a two now due to both of them having so much work to do on top of having three children so it was safe to say that they were a little “sexually frustrated”

BigDaddySoo: What would you do if I was there?

Sooyoung was staring at the “typing” bubble intensely as she waited on a response.

Just as the message appeared she felt a tug on the bottom of her pants

“What’s wrong Yerim? Mommy’s a little busy right now?”

“Mama usually makes us sandwiches before we leave, I’m hungry...”

“Ok baby I’ll make you a sandwich, just give me one-“

“But Mommy I’m hungryyy” Yerim started to give her mother the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

She gave in, locked her phone and put it in her back pocket. She kneeled down so that her and Yerim were eye level. 

“Ok I’ll make your sandwich right now! Just go sit at the table and I’ll go wake up your sisters ok?”

“Ok!” She hopped off to the kitchen where she sat in her little chair. 

“Alright Mommy time!” she muttered to herself. She made her way up the stairs and turned the light on. “Alright sleepy heads it’s time to get up” 

Hyejoo just turned in her bed and Hyunjin didn’t move a muscle

“What the?” She went over the her youngest daughter’s bed and started shaking her a little “It’s time to get up, I’m gonna make you guys something to eat before we have to go”

Almost immediately at the mention of being made something her other daughter sat up in bed startling Sooyoung 

“GOD HYUNJIN YOU SCARED ME!”

“Sorry!” She said wiping the sleep out of her eyes

“Sweetie, don’t touch your eyes with your hands you. You were picking your nose earlier” she quickly grabbed her daughter’s hands 

“Mommy it’s fine, I wiped the boogers on Hyejoo already!”

“Ok maybe we should take a bath before leaving...” then she thought about how filthy her daughter was going to be after practice and decided she would give them all a bath afterwards 

“Honey go downstairs and sit at the table with Yerim” she picked Hyunjin up and straightened out her t shirt before giving her a little pat on the butt to jump start her and the little girl slowly waddled down the stairs “AND WASH YOUR HANDS!”

 

“Ok last but not least” she was sleeping so peacefully, she felt kind of bad trying to wake her up

“It’s snack time Oli~” she was met with a groan and her throwing the covers over her head 

Sooyoung sat down next to the bed and pulled the covers down revealing her child glaring at her. She’s very adorable so it just looked like a really upset puppy.

“You can take another nap after we drop your sister’s off”  
Hyejoo raised her arms up over her head and looked at her mom as if she was waiting.

“Oh! You want me to carry you!” She picked her up and laid her on her chest which Hyejoo decided was the perfect place to continue her little nap.

She finally had all three children gathered at the table but now she wasn’t sure what to do

“So like...what do you guys eat?”

“Mama lets us have McDonald’s”

“Hyunjin stop lying.”

Hyejoo raised her hand slowly, still in a trance from sleeping 

“You don’t have to raise your hand baby, we aren’t at school but go ahead”

“I don’t like crust on my sandwich.”

Alright she was going to have to figure this one out on her own. She opened the fridge and pulled out all the lunch meat and condiments they had

“Alright guys, we are going to do this like a restaurant! I have the ingredients and you guys tell me what you want!” This idea seemed simple enough

“Ok Hyejoo you first!”

She put a finger to her cheek and turned her head upwards as if she was thinking

“I want turkey and lettuce!” 

She threw the meat and lettuce together and handed it off but her daughter wasn’t taking it 

“Oh right the crust” she quickly cut it with her knife and put it onto her plate. She received a “Thank you” she and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she took out another two pieces of bread

“Ok Hyunjin you next!”

What she didn’t expect was for her to take the bread off of her plate and just start eating it 

“Hyun, you don’t want any meat or vegetables?” 

“No thank you!” She said happily eating 

“Well...ok. Yerim how about you?” She seemed nervous, she was twiddling with her thumbs and rocking back in forth in her seat

“go ahead honey, I’ll make whatever you want!”

“Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?” 

She was still acting pretty nervously, but Sooyoung couldn’t figure out why? It’s just a simple ass peanut butter and jelly sandwich? 

She dismissed it and prepared the sandwich

“Here you go my little sunshine” she pinched her cheeks which was returned with a giggle and thank you

Sooyoung went to wash the plate she was making the sandwiches on and for some reason, something just did not feel right. She felt like she was forgetting something very important. She had to think.

Was she late to something? She shook her head because she made sure to put all the practice times in her phone. So maybe it was work? Nah she made sure Doyeon had everything under control. 

It felt like it was important! 

“This is going to drive me nuts” she spoke to herself

Wait...

Nuts...

Her eyes widened as she hurried up and ran back over the where her kids were eating at the table. 

“YERIM PUT THAT SANDWICH DOWN”

Before she could snatch it out her hands Yerim got up and started running

“MOMMY NO I JUST WANNA TRY IT ONCE! IT ALWAYS LOOKS GOOD WHEN HYUNNIE EATS IT”

“YERIM YOU CAN’T EAT THAT!!”

Yerim was running zigzags and then quickly opened the sliding door to the backyard and ran up to her tree house

Sooyoung was right on her tail climbing up and trying to get inside of the tree house but she could only fit halfway inside 

“Sunshine...Yerim...do not eat that...” she carefully brought her arm closer to her

“Please just one bite, please please please!” 

“Yerim you’ll get REALLY sick if you do that and I know you hate going to the doctor” she was just a few centimeters away from the sandwich 

“But, Mo-“ Sooyoung snatched the peanut butter and jelly out of her hand and jumped out of the tree house and raised it triumphantly in the air. 

She froze when she noticed that there was a chunk taken out of it

“Oh my God, Oh my God, my child is gonna die, not my baby!” She started pacing back and forth trying to remember where Jinsoul said the epipen was

Her thoughts were interrupted by the other 2 out of the 3. Hyejoo went up to her mom and tapped her leg “Mommy, some lady named Doyeon called here asking for Sooyoung saying it was irkin.”

“Irkin? What does that mean honey?”

Hyunjin pushed her little sister out the way and stood in front “no dummy she said it was urcant!” Now she was even more confused until she put the pieces together

Jesus, Nana must’ve had problems with the scheduling “Is she still on the phone?”

Hyunjin raised her chin in the air “Nope! I told her a Sooyoung doesn’t live here!”

“HYUN WHY DID YOU DO THAT?”

“Well she doesn’t? It’s just me, Hyejoo, Yerim, Mama, and you!” 

She was going to have a mental breakdown 

“Baby....what is my name...?”

“Mommy?”

She just got on her knees and laid on her back with her hands in her face for a good 20 seconds before she could even think about talking again. She was going to have to tell Doyeon if she called the house phone to ask for ‘mommy’ since she figured Hyunjin wasn’t going to get it anytime soon.

“Mommy, I’m itchy all over”

She sat up quickly and turned her attention back to her first task. Finding this damn Epipen.

She went and scooped up her child who was starting to have hives, and she pushed the other two together

“Hyunjin go upstairs and put on your practice clothes, Hyejoo go wait in the living room for me, and do NOT turn on any video games! Got it?!”

“Yes ma’am!” They both saluted and started doing their tasks

She went back inside and placed Yerim on the kitchen counter and started opening up every cabinet and drawer. 

“AH FOUND IT!” 

She rushed back over to the counter and read the instructions. What she didn’t notice was her daughter looking at her as if she had seen a ghost.

“Ok, I’m going to have to stick you with this honey, it’ll only be for a second I swear, it won’t even hurt-“

“I’M GETTING A SHOT?! BUT YOU AND MAMA SAID I DIDN’T HAVE TO GET NO MORE AFTER THE DOCTOR-“

“It’s not a shot! It’s a...it’s a...a PEN! Yeah! It’s a pen! You like crayons and pens!”

She saw her starting to relax

“Really?”

“Yeah! See let me draw a picture on your thigh!”

“But mama said that ink shouldn’t go on-“

“WELL MAMA ISN’T HERE RIGHT NOW!”

She knew time was ticking and she needed to inject it quick. She took the cap off and lifted it

“Woah! Hyunjin come look! Yerim’s getting a shot!”

“I KNEW IT!” She tried to climb down off of the the counter but Sooyoung was holding her still! “Yerim this is for your own good!”

She held her as still as she could and injected the epipen into her leg making both of them suck in a breath of air

She heard a sniffle, and then another 

Oh God. Here comes the waterworks.

Yerim was crying her eyes out. She couldn’t do anything but sigh and pick up her baby and give her a hug. She tried patting her on her back soothingly to get her to stop crying but it was no use.

“I’m dressed!” Yelled her oldest jumping down the stairs

“Oh thank Go-“ she turned around to her child wearing polka dot shorts and a Christmas sweater.

“WHAT THE F-“ But she had to stop herself before she finished her sentence

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Hyunjin. Why do you have that on?”

“You said get dressed?”

“In your practice-“ she pinched the skin between her eyebrows in pure frustration. As she bent her head downwards she spotted her youngest holding a 3DS

“Hyejoo! I told you no video games until we get back! The doctor says your eyes are getting worse and you’re going to need glasses!”

“But I turned the brightness down?” She just walked away and continued to play Super Mario 3D World as if her mother wasn’t fuming 

She felt a little hand on her cheek “Yes, Yerim?” Her words came out more defeated than she expected.

“Since I got a shot, can I get a lollipop like I get at the doctor?” Her eyes softened 

“Sure baby.”

She sat her down on the counter again and she quickly grabbed the 3DS out of Hyejoo’s tiny hands “No video games! And you didn’t listen the first time so we are going OUTSIDE to play!” 

As she started her temper tantrum she picked up Hyunjin who just let out a ‘weeee’ 

“And we have to put you in actual clothes! And NOBODY MOVE UNTIL I GET BACK!” She pointed a finger back and forth as she walked backwards towards the stairs.

After 20 minutes everyone was ready. Yerim was no longer having an allergic reaction but they did have to stop at a store to get a lollipop. Hyunjin had on-what Sooyoung thought was too adorable- her soccer practice uniform which was a striped yellow and blue shirt and tiny white shorts. And Hyejoo’s 3DS was in her purse! After all that she was only....30 minutes behind schedule....

They pull up to the soccer field, thankfully all the kids are still warming up. Yerim’s piano lessons were an hour after Hyunjin’s soccer practice started but because they were late she had to hurry up and drop her off.

She quickly got out of the car and unbuckled Hyunjin from her car seat and briskly walked towards the field

The coach who had gathered the children in a circle turned to see his star player running up

“Hi Coach!” He bent down and ruffled her hair “Hey big star!” She smiled at the name exposing her canine which was one of her first adult teeth to have fully grown in so far. He stood back up where he was surprised to see the brunette.

“Jinsoul sick or something?”

“No she’s on vacation so I’m in charge for the weekend!” He raised his eyebrows at the mention of the word weekend. Sooyoung definitely caught that.

“What’s with the face Minho? You don’t think I can handle my own kids?” 

He raised his hands and made and X “No no no it’s not that. It’s just that...I don’t know, it might be a little....challenging since you know Jinsoul has been doing the routine for so long. It seems overwhelming, especially with three kids?”

She flared her nostrils at the statement “Well, it’s actually PRETTYYY easy so far! Everything is going smoothly!”

“We are 30 minutes into practice already.”

“I KNOW THAT! I was just...cleaning and lost track of time!” She didn’t want to admit she almost killed one of her children not even an hour ago

Minho seemed to have bought it though.

“That’s great! You know? Back in college I didn’t think you’d ever find anyone, but you ended up getting married to Jinsoul and having three kids like wow!” This made her blush because to be honest? Back in high school and college she wasn’t shit. That was until she met Jinsoul at a party and she tried to take her home for the night but instead got a bottle busted over her head by the blonde biology major. She was obsessed with her ever since, but that’s another story.

She shook her head and bent down to give Hyunjin one more kiss before she left, and gave Minho a fist bump.

“I’ll be back in an hour honey! I love you!” She shouted as she got back in the car

“Ok piano lessons!” She said cheerily starting to feel her morale raise!

“Lollipop first!”

“Mommy is a little late so we are gonna have to get it afterwards!” Her daughter didn’t seem to like the sound of that because her voice started to crack as she yelled out “BUT YOU SAID!” 

She didn’t think she could deal with more crying so she gave in “OK! We get you a lollipop and then take you to practice!”

The place she has lessons at is about a 10 minute drive from where she is now so she has to find a store and buy the lollipop and then drive to the place in 30 minutes. She could pull that off!

She found a convenience store about 8 minutes away from Hyunjin’s soccer field, she grabbed Hyejoo first and then Yerim carrying both children in her arms. The door was automatic thankfully.

As she walked in she spotted one of her friend’s

“Lip? What are you doing here?” She was confused because Jungeun-But everyone calls her Kim Lip; lives on the other side of town.

“Oh, well Heejin kind of drank all of the yakult we had in the house and threw up all over the living room floor and all the stores by my house are out of it and Chuu told me not to let her drink them in the first place.”

“Well don’t feel bad! I gave Yerim a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and she’s allergic to nuts.” Kim Lip flinched at the mention of her friends child possibly being hospitalized over a sandwich.

Sooyoung looked and realized that she didn’t have her child with her

“Is Heejin in the car?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Is Heejin in the car waiting for you?”

Her friend froze.

Kim Lip wordlessly pinched Hyejoo and Yerim’s cheeks who were just watching the whole exchange curiously and turned and left the store and zoomed off to what looks like the direction of her house 

“Jesus” was all Sooyoung could say. 

Her attention was turned back to her children when she felt eyes boring into the side of her head. She was met with an intense stare. 

“Yes, yes lollipop I know.”

She saw a worker and tapped their shoulder. She looked at the name tag. It said Chaeyeon

“Do you guys sell any lollipops?”

“Yeah.”

...

“Could you tell me what aisle?”

“Sure!”

...

What the fuck she thought? Time was already of the essence and this girl was starting to get on her nerves

“Well are you going to tell me what aisle they’re in???”

“Oh yeah!”

....

 

“WELL?!??”

Chaeyeon raised her eyebrow at the aggressive tone “Well ma’am! No need to get upset!”

She composed herself “You’re right I’m sorry. I’m just a little pressed for time!”

“Oh ok!”

“So...what aisle?”

“Oh they’re up at the counter.”

Sooyoung held her children tighter trying not to go apeshit. Through gritted teeth she asked “why didn’t you say that the first time.”

“You asked what aisle and it wasn’t in the aisle so I just didn’t say anything.”

Yeah today could not possibly be real.

Sooyoung just walked up to the counter and grabbed one of the blow pops and slammed it on the counter

“Will that be all for you today?”

“Ye-“  
“Mommy can I have one too?”  
She sighed and pulled another from the rack 

“Ok, that’s all-“

“Can we get one for Hyunnie?” Asked Yerim whose spirits were starting to get raised now that she knew she was getting what she wanted

“Alright fine!” As she was pulling out another one she heard her other child speak “Shouldn’t we get mama one too so she doesn’t feel sad when she comes home and we have suckers?” 

Sooyoung just said fuck it in her head and just grabbed 6 more

“That’s all”

“That’ll be $6 even ma’am”

She put Hyejoo and Yerim down so that she could grab her wallet out of her back pocket. As soon as the cashier saw her pulling out her debit card

“We have a $10 minimum. There is a 50 cent fee” she rolled her eyes and took out a $10 bill

“We don’t take cash.”

“Man what the fuck kind of store is this?!?”

“One that doesn’t take cash.”

“So I have to pay the fee? I just have to pay it? Whatever.” She inserted her card into the chip reader “Ok girls let’s go.”

She looked down and they were nowhere to be found. 

“Yerim? Hyejoo? Sunshine? Oli?”

And then she heard a big crash...and it sounded expensive. She walked over to the aisle the sound came from and saw the two next to at least 20 broken bottles of pickles. 

Chaeyeon tapped her shoulder “you know you have to pay for that right?”

“I’m aware.”


	2. Fuck What a Shin Dong Gotta Say/Gay Musical Rat Restaurant

After paying for $250 in damages and scolding two crying children she was finally back in the car. Not before opening up one of the 9 blow pops she bought and sticking it in Yerim’s mouth to shut her up. 

She just drove straight home in silence. Yerim couldn’t go to piano lessons because she reeked of pickle juice and she thinks she has embarrassed herself enough already.

She just wanted to go home and take a well deserved nap.

“Mommy are you mad at us?” Asked Hyejoo from the back seat

“Yes, Mommy is a little upset...” she said gripping the steering wheel 

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to make you hate us..”

She pulled back into the garage, parked and turned towards her daughters.  
“I don’t hate you guys, I’m just upset because you guys could really hurt yourselves and I love you ok? I could never hate you.”

Hyejoo looked at her with her big brown eyes that she must’ve gotten from her “You promise?”

“Yes I promise!” Making the little girl smile 

She grabbed her children for what felt like the fifth time today and went back into the house.

—————————————————-

 

They were currently in the living room. Yerim and Hyejoo finished taking a bath and were in some fresh clothes. Yerim has on a purple T-shirt with a sunglasses wearing cartoon cherry with little blue jean shorts. And Hyejoo had on a white short sleeve shirt that had the Nintendo logo on it paired with some red shorts.

They were both sitting on the couch staring up at their mother. Sooyoung decided to change as well. Now she just had on a pair of blue jeans shorts with a baseball crop tee. 

“So...what do you guys like...do?” 

“I play Piano!”

“Yerim I know that honey.”

“Mama usually takes me with her while she does all sorts of stuff!” That made sense. Hyejoo wasn’t really into sports or anything like that so she would just run errands with Jinsoul she assumed

Sooyoung clapped her hands together and kneeled down “I don’t have any errands to run so we are going to go to the park!” Yerim seemed ecstatic but Hyejoo just deflated 

“What’s wrong?”

“Mommy I hate the park, I don’t wanna go there.”

“Why not? It’s gonna be a lot of fun! I’ll push you on the swings and everything!”

This didn’t seem to help. It looked like she was hiding something but she wasn’t going to pry just yet.

The park was only an 8 minute walk from their house so they left out the front door and made their way down. Yerim was bursting with joy so she ran a couple steps ahead while Hyejoo stayed back and held Sooyoung’s hand.

They make it to the park gates pretty quickly and Yerim couldn’t contain herself any longer.

“Mommy watch me climb the jungle gym!” 

“Hold on, hold on I’m coming!” 

She was about to rush forward but her hand was squeezed tightly so she redirected her attention

“Mommy...those kids are mean to me..”

This immediately put Sooyoung on red alert. “WHAT KIDS..”

Hyejoo pointed to a group of boys standing over towards the jungle gym which was a little far from the benches where parents watch their kids.

“What do they do?”

“They make fun of me and hit me sometimes...”

Her blood was boiling. She held her daughter’s hand tight before talking again “If they keep messing with you, don’t HESITATE, to let me know. Go have fun! Don’t worry about them!”

She was a little reluctant but she let go and went and followed her sister who was swinging from the monkey bars.

She sat and watched those boys like a hawk but it looked like they were playing with some type of trading cards and weren’t paying her kids any attention so she relaxed a bit.

She was just enjoying being out of her office on a bright sunny day with her family. She wished Jinsoul was here to share this with her but she was happy she was having fun.

Oh the text from earlier!

She giggled like a mad man as she pulled out her iPhone and opened up the unread text.

What she didn’t expect was a full frontal image of her wife in the hotel bathroom.

She let out a surprised yelp and almost dropped her phone but thanks to her quick reflexes she caught it. She lowered her brightness and hunched over in the bench and stared at the picture like it would manifest in front of her if she looked any harder.

After staring for 6 minutes straight she cleared her throat 

DigDaddySoo: fuck you look so hot. I wish I was there li-

“Mommy!”

She took her gaze away from her phone to see Yerim running over to her

“What’s wrong sunshine?”

“Those boys are being mean!”

She already knew what boys she was talking about. She looked back over to see the little demons standing in a circle around her daughter who was on the ground with eyes watery.

Oh fuck no

She marched over with fire in her eyes

“HEY!”

All the boys looked up and were surprised since they’ve never seen her before.

“What do you boys think you’re doing?!? What are you doing to her!”

One little boy with an undercut who looked like some little poser stood in front of the the others “What do you want old lady!”

If she wasn’t angry before she sure was now. “OLD?!? I’M 30...WHERE IS YOUR MOM?”

“None of your business you old bitch!”

Sooyoung picked up Hyejoo so that she was on her feet and put her behind her. She clung to Sooyoung’s calf and peaked over so she could continue watching.

She lowered her voice to make sure that only her and the little boy could hear.

“Look here you little snot nosed bitch. If you touch her again I’ll curb stomp you. And no I do not care that you’re a kid. I will fuck you UP.” 

Her and the little boy had a stare down until she saw him start to yell “DAD!!!!!! THIS OLD LADY IS TRYING TO HURT ME!!!”

She rolled her eyes as she looked up to see the kid’s father walk up. And boy was she surprised.

“SHIN DONG....FROM SEOUL UNIVERSITY...” She thought she wouldn’t have to see his loser ass ever again. She met him at a party her sophomore year of college when she was still trying to romance Jinsoul. He tried to put a roofie in Jinsoul’s drink but thankfully she spotted him and beat the living shit out of him. And that’s how she got her first date.

“SOOYOUNG...what the fuck are you doing to my kid you bitch!”

“I told him not to TOUCH my kid! He looks just like his UGLY ASS daddy I see!”

“My kid has a name! It’s San E!”

“Stupid ass name for a stupid ass FAMILY!”

Shindong snarled and got real up close and personal. He was centimeters away from her face

“Listen. I let you win all those years ago. But I won’t let it happen again. You ruined my fun last time and now you wanna mess with my kid?”

At the mention of what happened years ago she clenched her jaw trying to stay composed and responsible.

“Tell her dad!”

Yerim had walked up a little while ago when she saw her mother start yelling. She was on the left and Hyejoo was on the right. Hyejoo who had been quiet this whole time finally spoke up “Don’t talk to my mom like that you big BITCH!” Yerim joined in “Yeah, you bitch!”

She was going to scold her children but she felt like there was a time and a place for everything and this was the perfect time.

“Well Sooyoung. It’s seems your kids are a bunch of annoying little-“ She couldn’t take it and punched him square in the face. He yelped and brought his hand up to his nose in pain. That didn’t stop her. She then finished him off with an uppercut which sent him barreling down.

“YAY MOMMY!” Yelled Hyejoo from her spot behind her.

San E, watching his dad on the ground looked at Sooyoung like he was untouchable “Well you can’t hit me cause I’m kid!”

She knew he was right but that didn’t mean she didn’t WANT to. 

All of a sudden Hyejoo came to the front

“What are you going to do triangle mouthed weirdo-“ she cut him off with a swift kick to the nuts which made him keel over instantly. Right next to his sorry ass father.

“Now leave me alone!”

“THAT’S THE SPIRIT BABY!” Sooyoung was so proud of her daughter for standing up for herself. She picked her up and tossed her up in the air.

“Girls let’s go play on the swings!”

“Okay!” Spoken simultaneously

As they were walking away Yerim tip toed back to San E and kicked him in his stomach swiftly “that’s what you get for messing with my sister ugly!” And then she ran back to her family.

______________________________________

The park went smoothly after that. She pushed them on the swings and she helped them climb on top of the playground. All in all it was disaster free. Hyunjin’s practice should be letting out any minute so they made their way home. Yerim was holding her left hand as Hyejoo was holding the right. They seemed pretty tired so they were walking fairly slow.

Sooyoung took her keys out and opened the garage and she helped the kids get in the backseat.

She was worried at first but today was turning out Ok!

After a nice quiet drive they arrived to see a group huddle.

“Alright guys! Tomorrow is the big day! I know we are going to win this! GOOOO TEAM!” Minho threw his hands up and all the kids followed. After his group pep talk he was surprised to see Sooyoung actually on time.

“Well look who it is! Miss responsible!”

“Ha ha ha” she said sarcastically punching his shoulder making him flinch in fake agony.

Hyunjin who had finished tying her shoes or more so her attempt at tying shoes before she just tucked them in, came running over to greet her mother.

“Did my baby have a good practice!” She reached and picked her up giving her a bear hug.

“Hyunjin is going to kill it tomorrow! The whole team is counting on her!”

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow “What’s tomorrow?”

“The big game tomorrow!”

“There’s a game tomorrow?!?”

He sighed and then put a hand on her shoulder. “Yes it starts at 10am, it’s against our rival team. If we lose this I’ll kind of be humiliated because Taemin is coaching that team and-“

“Yes yes we know you never want to lose to Taemin. So this is about the kids butttt mostly you?”

“Exactly!” He said with a smile “So we NEED our star player tomorrow...on time.” He said the last two words with a hard look

“Don’t worry I got this mom stuff down! We will be here 15 minutes EARLY!”

“See you tomorrow morning!”

She waved her hand and headed back to the car. Hyunjin seemed to be tired because once she was in her mother’s embrace her breathing slowed down and she laid her head between the crook of Sooyoung’s shoulder and neck.

Yerim was out cold and Hyejoo was just looking around at the things outside. Hyunjin seemed like she was done for, she could barely keep her eyes open.

She started driving and just enjoyed the quiet and sunset. She took this time to think. She kind of feels like she has neglected her family and how today proved how little she knew about her own kids. She was always concerned about not being in her children’s lives enough and them resenting her later in life. She was taken away from her thoughts by her youngest.

“Mommy?” She asked softly

“Yes Oli?”

“Thank you”

“For what sweetie?”

“Helping me...I kind of like going to the park but the boys are so mean to me. I get sad. But you helped me!”

Sooyoung tried her best to keep her voice steady, because her daughter had her on the verge of crying.

“It’s no problem at all. I love you and would do anything for you, don’t ever forget ok?” Her voice still came out a little shaky but she guessed it wasn’t noticeable.

Hyejoo gave small smile “Ok!”

Maybe she was a decent mother after all

——————————————————-

It was about 8pm and it was time for another challenge

Dinner.

Most times Jinsoul would make dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge for her. She’d come home around 11pm and find everyone retired for the night. That didn’t stop her from quietly going to the kids room and picking them up to say hi even though she knew they were sleepy. The kids would always be overjoyed or too tired to react. She’d rock them to sleep or just lay down in one of their beds and take a nap. Sometimes she would knock out and sleep there all night, only to be woken up by a pouting wife.

Today was different though. She had to make dinner!

She was a pretty good cook but she wasn’t used to cooking for children. She settled on chicken and spinach with a side of rice! Very simple and who doesn’t like that? 

She started boiling the water and chopped up a few vegetables before she gave the kids a bath.

She went into the living room to see them watching something on TV. It must be interesting because they haven’t moved a muscle and they were looking so intensely.

“What are my girls watching~”

All three looked at her for 5 seconds then turned their attention back to the TV.

“What’s more interesting than your mom!” She walked around to see what they were looking at. She turned to stone.

“WHY ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING THIS!”

They had the TV on a movie channel and the movie that was currently playing was Sex and the City: The Movie and Miranda was currently getting her cakes smashed to smithereens. She scrambled to grab the remote. She dropped it on the ground making the batteries fly everywhere.

She just said fuck it and stood in front of the TV and hurriedly found the power button.

“AWWWWWWW” all three triplets looked at her like she was a two headed demon

“ENOUGH TV! IT’S BATH TIME!”

She quickly learned that telling the kids it was bath time was a bad call because they all looked mortified and ran off in three different directions upstairs.

“Get back here!” She ran for Hyunjin first because she assumed she’d be the easiest to catch due to her exerting herself at soccer practice.

Wrong. WRONG!

Hyunjin seemed like she just got faster and faster as she ran away. Sooyoung was starting to feel her age. She used to run track and field in college and she also used to participate in a dance studio but that was years ago. 

“Hyunjin honey if you take a bath I’ll give you a lollipop?” Remembering the handful she bought!

Hyunjin came to a halt making her mother trip and fall

“You mean it?” 

“Yeah I promise” she said getting up and dusting herself off. Hyunjin lifted her arms. This kid sure seemed to like being picked up.

One kid down. Two to go.

They were in the upstairs hall way. To the right was Sooyoung and Jinsoul’s bedroom and the linen closet. to the left  
Was the kid’s room and the bathroom. All the way at the end of the hallway was Jinsoul’s office.

What room would they hide in.

Bathroom? No too easy. That’s exactly where I’m trying to get them.

The office? Nah they wouldn’t mess up Jinsoul’s work...she didn’t think.

Only two choices left.

She put a finger to her mouth in a ‘shush’ manner so Hyunjin got the idea. Hyunjin replicated her mother’s actions by putting a finger up to her mouth.

She slowly crept towards the linen closet and she carefully grabbed the handle and flung the door open.

“WOOOOAH!” Yerim tumbled from the top of the closet knocking over the folded towels and sheets

She almost fell on her head but thankfully the brunette had quick reflexes and caught her by her left leg right before her head hit the ground which mad Yerim clap her hands and giggle.

She slowly lowered the still giggling child and picked her up. She let out a sigh and jokingly said “You’re supposed to be my good kid.” 

Ok two down! One to go.

She was almost sure Hyejoo was hiding in her bedroom. Not only because the other two options were too easy but because the door was cracked and she always closed it when she left.

She gave the other two the signal to be quiet and they slapped hands over their mouths.

Just as she walked in she saw two little feet sticking from under the bed. She also could hear light laughter from under the bed. She put down the other two and gave them a look that said ‘don’t move’ and she quietly got on the floor.

“GOTCHA!” She dragged Hyejoo by her legs which made her let out a shriek. She started kicking her feet wildly. She got kicked in the nose which made her let go. 

The youngest of the triplets made a run for it making her way downstairs

“No you don’t!”

She ran after but as soon as her daughter was in arms reach she slipped on one of the remote batteries and she fell flat on her back knocking the wind out of her lungs.

She closed her eyes in pain and just laid there still. She heard a stampede of little feet running towards her.

“Mommy are you ok!?”

She was still catching her breath so she was quiet for another moment.

“Hey Hyejoo fart on her head!” Said who she could tell was Hyunjin.

Alright time to get up.

She sat up, scaring the children

“Mommy we thought you died!...Can I get my candy now?”

She ignored the question and scooped them up and took them to the bathroom

Before she could even run the water she realized that it was really hot in the house which was weird because she was sure she turned on the air conditioner? Probably just because she busted her ass on a hardwood floor.

After the pain she just went through she decided she was gonna just take a bath with them. It would be easier to wash their hair and everything anyways.

The bath was actually really relaxing. Yerim played with a rubber duck while Hyunjin and Hyejoo made each other soap mustaches. Sooyoung almost fell asleep.

She dried the kids off and dressed them in their PJs and she put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She went back to the kitchen.

She stopped in her tracks.

The kitchen....the stove...it was pretty much on fire...

She ran over to the fire detector trying to figure out why it didn’t alert her whatsoever to the small house fire that was happening right now. She opened the lid to find moldy gummy bears where the batteries should be. She could only assume the kids climbed up here to take the batteries for some game.

She pulled her hair trying to think of what to do! “FUCK!”

“Mommy said a bad word!” She could hear from the living room

She grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the stove until the fire was out.

She looked at the mess. 

The stove was charred and dinner was non existent. She just put down the fire extinguisher and stared at the wall

...

“Who wants pizza tonight!”

“ME!”

—————————————————

After they finished the pizza off and watched the Spongebob movie a total of 4 times. The kids were finally out cold 

She has gone from country to country working, she went through college, and she even gave birth to triplets with three big ass heads because of an in-vitro error. But she thinks today is the most tired she’s ever been in her life.

She put the kids in their designated beds, gave them each a kiss on the forehead and dragged herself to bed.

She plopped down, happy she was finally getting a chance to rest. She picked up her cell phone so that she could set some alarms only to find a video from her wife.

She quickly sat up right, looked around to make sure she was alone and pressed play.

She was not disappointed. Let’s just say the video was...provocative. Underneath the video it said “getting ready to go out.” With a heart. That was sent at least two hours ago so Jinsoul had to be out getting lit. 

“UGHHHHH” she screamed in frustration before she fell back down to the bed. She thought about how she would have to buy a new stove before her wife returned and all the things she had to do tomorrow. Maybe this stay at home mom shit IS hard!

She got underneath the covers and just rewatched the video 20 times until she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Right as she closed her eyes and started to drift off she heard her little foot steps.

‘Ignore it Sooyoung’ she told herself now semi awake but still with her eyes closed

“Mommy” she heard whispered from the side of the bed.

‘Pretend to be asleep Sooyoung.’ She said to herself yet again.

The child started to climb the bed. She could hear them struggling but inevitably making it on to the bed.

“Mommy”

She gave up.

“Yes Oli.”

“My nightlight isn’t on, can I sleep with you?”

“Honey, I could just turn the night light on for you?”

“But I wanna sleep with you?”

She figures it couldn’t hurt so she gets up to turn on the bathroom light in her bedroom and cracked the door so that the room wasn’t pitch black. She then laid her daughter on her chest as she laid on her back.

“Good night mommy!”

“Good night sweetheart...”

She started drifting off again until she heard another pair of tiny feet.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me’ she thought

“Mommy, can I sleep with you too?” It was Hyunjin this time.

She sighed and lifted the covers so that she could join them. Hyunjin climbed up and laid in Sooyoung’s open arms.

She knew that her children all moved in s unit at this point so she went out on a limb 

“Come on Yerim.”

She heard a tiny squeal and she felt the bed dip yet again.

“Is everyone comfy?” She was met with soft breathing so she assumed they must’ve been really comfortable.

‘Ah finally..’

Nothing else could possibly interrupt her sleep. And honestly it was nice sleeping with the kids because she was a little lonely.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she just enjoyed the warmth of her babies.

But the tender moment was ruined by a loud fart coming from the oldest of the three.

And it STUNK.

“Hyunjin, oh my God? Why do you have grown woman farts?” She couldn’t even cover her nose. She just laid there wide eyed until either exhaustion just got to her or the smell killed her.

———————————————————-

She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep but she must’ve been enjoying it because her phone alarm was currently going off and she wanted to scream.

It was 9am. She wanted to get up early so that she could make it to the game 15 minutes early like she promised 

They were fast asleep on top of her so she moved her body to wake them up. Yesterday was more or less a disaster but she was going to make today her bitch!

The agenda for today was Hyunjin’s soccer game, playdate with Lip, Lisa, and Vivi at Chuck e Cheese, and that was it!  
n  
Each child woke up one by one. And she grabbed them and quietly took them to the bathroom so they could get ready for the day. The team colors were blue and Yellow so she made sure to dress her kids in matching outfits only consisting of those colors. She even painted her face blue and yellow. 

It was 9:30 so she gathered up her kids and took them downstairs so they could get in the car but she heard the doorbell.

“Who is it?”

“It’s the tooth fairy.” Definitely Doyeon’s dumbass voice.

She quickly opened the door to find her friend in a white button up and black slacks paired with three inch heels making her at least 6 foot.

“What’s up?”

“What are you like a fucking soccer mom or some shit?”

“What do you want?” She said annoyed at her friend who was now smiling hard as hell trying not to laugh

“Do you have a mini van?”

“DOYEON.”

She get out all of her laughter and gave her a Manila folder. “This is just some shit you have to sign.”

“Oh joy.” She said sarcastically while taking the folder

“Speaking of Joy, she’s working with us on the Milan project!”

“Holy shit? That’s fantastic-“

She was interrupted by her star soccer player tugging at her hand. “Mommy, we gotta go!”

“Sorry, baby!” She put her hand atop her head.

“MOMMY...and here I only thought Jinsoul called you that? Well I guess that would be Dadd-“ she was given a swift kick to the shin making her shut her mouth

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GARGANTUAN MIND?” She grabbed the taller woman by her collar 

“Woah woah woah, I’m just messing around! And I think you look....Cute!”

“Cute?” She raises her eyebrow

“Yeah! I think it’s sweet seeing you be all motherly and stuff! But I have to get back to work! Good luck today Hyunjin!” Hyunjin just lifted both arms in the air and let out what could only be described as a war cry

“Alrighty....LOVE THE ENERGY! Soo just fax the papers before Monday! See you”

They waved goodbye before she locked the door and gathered everyone into the car.

She made it to the soccer field with minutes to spare, it was 9:43! She made it early just like she said! 

“You’re really here!” Minho had on the team’s jersey a headband and white soccer shorts and socks. He looked like his grown ass was going to go out there and play

“Yup! What did I tell you!” 

“Hi Yerim and Hyejoo! And of course good morning to the CHAMP! I’m gonna get everyone on the field ready. See you guys in a minute!” He jogged away to make sure the nets and everything was secure

“Mommy I’m nervous...” Hyunjin was standing feet planted on the ground like she was scared she’d blow away

“Why are you nervous?”

“Cause everyone wants me to do really good, but what if I do bad?”

“Baby! You’re going to do great! I know everyone is putting a lot of pressure on you but just go out there and have fun! I’ll be in the crowd cheering you on!”

Hyunjin gave a bright smile and started bouncing in place. “I wanna play now!”

“Yeah!!! Get out there!”

“YEAH!!!” Hyunjin ran off at full speed. She just watched her go and go

The other two seemed to be just as excited! 

Who was this rival team anyways? It looked like her questions were going to be answered. She saw Taemin walk in wearing an all white track suit and a pair of spotless white Fula Disruptors. To make it look even goofier he also wore a pair of Blanc and EClare sunglasses. 

‘Never is he this serious about a soccer match between 6 year olds...’ she thought to herself until she saw who was on the team.

It was her cousin’s kid; Ryujin!

Her cousin Nayeon was better than her at everything you can think of! Even both of them work in fashion merchandising and Nayeon was always one step ahead, but not today! Now today’s game was personal!

She was in the bleachers watching her cousin look for a seat

‘Please don’t see me, please don’t see me, please don’t-‘

“SOOYOUNGIE!”

Fuck

“Hey, Girl!” Nayeon was holding her youngest daughter Yeji. She was a year younger than her kids.

“It’s so good to see you! This is so exciting!”

“I’m super excited! Hyunjin is going to do amazing!” Nayeon gave her a slap on her shoulder 

“I heard Hyunjin was doing really well from Coach Lee! But don’t sleep on Ryujin, she’s been practicing at some of the best camps in the nation. She just came back from training at the JYP Camp!”

“Woah JYP!” That camp was $700 dollars a day and it lasted for an entire week. He has coached World Cup winners and apparently he had a camp for kids.

“Have you signed Hyunjin up for any?”

She usually just sat at home with Hyunjin and they watched cartoon’s together and Hyunjin laughed at the funny faces she would make for her.

“Umm....not in particular! But that’s just because I don’t think any are GOOD enough!” Yeah she was lying like fuck.

“Ah I know what you mean! I was going to sign Ryujin up for some other ones but they didn’t fit! What are those two cuties up to?”

Sooyoung turned to see Yerim and Hyejoo eating the hotdog she bought for them to share off the ground.

“Ah! Don’t eat that!” She picked up what remained of the hot dog.

“Ah ha Yerim is still practicing piano, and Hyejoo...is really good at coloring!”

“Fantastic! Yeji joined a children’s dance group and she’s going to be leading a performance! You, Jinsoul and the kids should come!”

“Ah I gotta check my schedule! I might be doing....something else.”

The referee blew the whistle meaning that the game was about to start

“Well this is it! May the best team win!” Nayeon gave a sweet smile that seemed like it had a hidden meaning

Maybe she did want Hyunjin to win.

She stood up and yelled

“LET’S GO!!! HYUNJIN YOU GOT THIS LET’S GO!!!”

Hyunjin just looked up from her place on the field smiled and waved. Sooyoung thought about how adorable Hyunjin looked in her little shoes and socks and-

“RYUJIN HONEY WHOOP THAT TEAM!”

Ryujin looked up seeing her mom yelling and she just gave a thumbs up. 

The game started and it was what you would expect from a soccer game consisting of 6 year olds. Some kids just stopped running halfway. One kid ran the WRONG way, and some were just excited to see their parents on the bleachers.

Hyunjin and Ryujin were both stars of their teams because they were the only ones who understood the concept of the game. Right now Hyunjin was running and she kicked the ball with all the force she could muster scoring a goal because the opposing team’s goalie was staring at the sky.

“GREAT JOB SWEETIE!”

Hyunjin threw a peace sign at her mom 

“Mommy are we winning?” Yerim was sitting on Sooyoung’s lap, and she let Hyejoo have her 3DS back so she was sitting next to her playing some game.

“Both teams are tied right now baby!”

This is a youth soccer game so it’s not even 30 minutes so the game was coming to an end.

Ryujin currently had the ball and there was about two minutes left in the game. Hyunjin was playing defense. All they had to do was wait for the time to run out and they would win

Coach Choi was currently losing his mind and Coach Lee was about to pop a blood vessel.

There was 30 seconds left. This was it.

Taemin stood up and yelled “KICK IT!”

So Ryujin did what she was told and kicked the ball. It went flying towards the net. It was an amazing kick honestly.

Nayeon stood up leaning over the banister nervously as she watched the ball.

Unfortunately the ball hit the goalie right in the face knocking the child over and knocking the ball into the net. The ref blew the whistle and the game was over 

They lost....

“Awww Sooyoung better luck next time! Good game”

“Yeah, yeah!” She grabbed her kids and made her way down the bleachers to meet up with the team.

Minho looked defeated, but the kids looked happier than ever. She spotted Hyunjin and Ryujin talking animatedly about the game. 

“That kick was so cool! Can you show me how you did it!” Hyunjin was smiling 

“Sure, if my mom let’s me! I always have to do something BORING!” Ryujin rolled her eyes knowing she’d be doing another camp.

Hyunjin finally noticed her mother’s presence and ran over for a hug

“Did you see me! Did you see me?!? I had fun like you said!”

She laughed picking her up. Maybe winning wasn’t that important 

“Alright gang let’s get out of here.”

Hyejoo was actually the first one to run towards the car “Chuck E Cheese!!!”

——————————————————

After a quick pitstop home so that they could change and so she could wash the paint off of her face they arrived at fuck ass Chuck E Cheese. She didn’t know why but her kids were obsessed with the place.

They had been chanting “Chuck E! Chuck E!” For the entire duration of the 20 minute drive. 

She could see Vivi’s car so it looks like she wasn’t the first one here thank God.

They got their hands stamped by the worker and they finally entered. It was like the casino for kids. 

“Mommy! Tokens!” 

“Yerim one second! Let me find everyone first.”

She spotted Vivi sitting in a booth near the animatronic stage. She looked like she got ran over by a bus.

“Hey Vi!”

“Please Lord, did Yeojin break something else-“

“It’s me! It’s me!”

Her friend was relieved. “Soo, it’s so good to see you! Can I have a hug?” 

“Um-“ before she could even object she was given a tight hug and it lasted longer than a normal hug.

“You good?”

“Yeojin is so...so... damn BAD...”

She finally understood that her best friend was having just as hard a time as she was 

She hugged her back because honestly? She needed one too...

They finally let go and cleared their throats. “Hey, have you heard from Jinsoul today?”

Come to think of it she hasn’t even gotten a text. “I haven’t? Have you heard from Haseul?”

“NO!” She said in a very dramatic fashion

“They’re in Cancun and we’re at fucking Chuck E Cheese-“

“Hey now! It could be worse?”

“How.”

“One of our kids could’ve like...pissed in the ballpit?”

Vivi just stared at her like she was an idiot.

Sooyoung was in shock “Yeah?!??”

“YEAH....”

“Hey guys!” Kim Lip just walked in and she was wearing....

“Why the fuck do you have on a fanny pack?”

“You should know Miss fashionista! These are all the rage!” She showed off her Louis Vuitton fanny pack

“Yeah, when you’re not a mom pushing 30 wearing those gay ass pants!” Vivi retorted.

“Well whatever! Chuu says I look sexy!” 

“Chuu walks around in Disney sweaters.” Vivi deadpanned

“Vivi you always got some shit to say!-“ there argument came to a stop. Heejin pulled on Sooyoung’s sleeve.

“Hi! Where is Hyunjin?”

“Hi Heejin! She’s....” where the hell was her kids? She did a quick look and found her climbing a ladder so she could get on the slide. “She’s on the slide!”

Heejin quickly ran to go play with her best friend.

“Hey everybody!” Last but not least, Lisa finally showed up with Chaewon

Sooyoung bent down “Hi Chaewon! How are you!”

“My mom makes more money than you.”

Alright.

“Sorry Sooyoung I don’t know where that came from? Chaewon, be nice.”

“Hi Chae!” Her youngest grabbed her hand and jumped up and down 

“Hyejoo! Let’s play!” Before those two ran off they were grabbed by Sooyoung. “Hold your horses, I gotta buy some tokens first.”

She went over to the token dispenser and put in 30 dollars. She grabbed three cups and filled each one half way and handed them to Hyejoo and put the rest in a cup of her own. “Give those other cups to your sisters ok?”

“Kay!”

Only the adults were left at the booth. Safe to say that they were all exhausted.

“Hey Sooyoung I gotta close up some loose ends at work, can you drop Chae off for me?”

“Yeah sure”

“I owe you one!” She went and told Chaewon that she was leaving and she quickly exited so she could take care of her business.

“So...it’s just us...the three amigos..”

“Yup.”

“Yeah.”

Kim Lip looked at Vivi, and Vivi looked at Sooyoung.

...

“Guys, why are kids so insane?” Asked Vivi

“Heejin clogged the bathroom sink with play doh. Whole downstairs was flooded.”

“I burned the kitchen last night.”

“Yeojin slapped some man in the face at the grocery, and he wanted to beat MY ass! I’m 5’1!” Vivi put her head in her hands.

“You gotta admit though, it’s kind of fun? Apparently Heejin likes to draw, I never knew that!”

Vivi chuckled to herself “Yeojin told me she wants to be a Vet so she can help animals and if that doesn’t happen she wants to be a singer.”

“See! It’s not so bad!” Sooyoung tried to convince her friends.

The three started telling stories about their weekend so far until Yerim came over holding her cup.

“Hey Mommy can you help me? I cant win this game?”

“Sure, sunshine”

The game in question was whack a mole. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Sooyoung rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the mallet ready to fuck up a mole.

She took out a token from her cup and put it in the machine making the game flash and let out some annoying song

It started off really slow, she would whack a mole and it would take a whole 8 secs for the next one to pop up. All of a sudden after she had been playing for 2 minutes the moles started moving much faster than humanly possible.

‘What the fuck?’

She was missing the moles like crazy 

“Mommy you’re missing them!”

“I know honey..”

Her anger issues were coming up to the surface again as she banged on the machine as fast as she could. She was still doing horrible. She just started hitting the machine with all her might

“WHY IS THIS GAME SO HARD?”

She brought the mallet down again but this time the machine started to smoke.

‘Uh oh.’

It stopped playing the song and the machine lights started to flicker. One of the workers who was witnessing the whole interaction came over and unplugged the machine and threw a wet towel on top of the game.

The manager came over and saw the damage.

Sooyoung already knew the drill. “How much is the dumbass machine.”

“$850.”

She hated Chuck E. Cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinsoul, Haseul and Chuu turnt tf up


	3. Hoes Mad!

“Mommy, why did you yell at that man?”

“Because he tried to make mommy pay for something that was already broken sweetie! And mommy has been spending a LOT of money this weekend!” Sooyoung grabbed Yerim’s hand and walked away from the manager who got screamed at. 

She was sure to tell him that the machine was out of whack to begin with. No pun intended.

“Let’s go see what your sister’s are doing ok?” The first one they spotted was Hyejoo. She was playing resident evil with Chaewon using the gun controllers. They actually had a small crowd around them.

Sooyoung and Yerim made their way through the crowd to see that they had broken the establishment’s high score...by a lot.

“She’s about to beat the national record!” Someone from behind Sooyoung said excitedly taking out his phone to record.

“Oh wow” she said to herself watching her daughter and her best friend demolish the game.

Hyejoo heard her mother behind her and immediately dropped the controller. “Mommy! Look at my score!”

The crowd all screamed at the same time because her character on screen was about to be attacked and she was a single point away from beating the world record. Thankfully Chaewon spotted her while she was occupied with her mother 

“DAMN LADY YOU ALMOST FUCKED IT UP!

The crowd started booing her. Someone even threw a slice of pizza at her. She threw up her hands shielding her from the things flying at her

Hyejoo pulled on her mother’s leg “Mommy, I’m hungry? When are we gonna eat?” 

“We can eat when I can find your sister!” She ducked to dodge a paper cup. The assault came to a stop after a big “game over” text appeared on the screen. The crowd and dissipated and tickets started to funnel out of the machine almost endlessly.

Yerim was amazed and started folding them up as they came out.

“Hyejoo, you Yerim and Chae stay here and collect your tickets and I’ll go find Hyunjin”

“Ok!” They said not taking their eyes off the tickets.

Her kids didn’t seem to give a fuck so she just went off to search for Hyunjin. Last time she saw her she was on one of the enclosed slides. She made her way over and yelled out for her daughter but she got no response. She felt a surprisingly hard kick to her shin.

“Hey you!”

She looked down and sighed

“Hello Yeojin.”

“Where the fuck is my mom, I’m over this shit!”

Sooyoung gasped “Stop cussing!”

The little girl snorted and responded “My mom isn’t here? I don’t give a fuck!”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing! She thought Hyunjin had a smart mouth! “I’m telling Vivi on you!”

“She’s scared of me! Ever since mom left she let’s me do WHATEVER I want!”

Sooyoung flared her nostrils and went back over the The parent’s table hastily. Lip and Vivi were currently on their phones playing...Pokémon Go?

“Vivi you’re 31 playing Pokémon Go...”

Vivi was startled as she tried to click off of the app as quickly as possible

“Yeojin likes to play it, so it’s on my phone!”

Kim lip looked up from her screen and stared into the side of Vivi’s head

“Whatever, I just know you better trade me that fucking Alazakam.”

“Lip, you too-“

“Don’t do me Sooyoung.”

She just dropped it because there were more pressing matters at the moment  
“Vivi do you know that your daughter is cussing up a storm?” 

“Man just let her”

Her eyes bulged out of her head “What do you mean?!?”

Vivi combed her hand through her hair and sat up straight. “Look, Haseul has always reprimanded Yeojin and when she would cry she’d run into my arms and I was ‘the best mommy ever!’” She closed her eyes and put her face into her hands

“But now that Haseul is gone she thinks she can do whatever she wants and when I yell at her she just gives me these big puppy dog eyes and I...can’t! I just can’t!”

Kim lip and Sooyoung looked at each other before they spoke simultaneously

“Girl fuck them puppy dog eyes”

Lip stood up and put one foot onto the booth’s seat and leaned on her knee.

“Look! Everyone wants to be the fun mom but you can’t let her walk all over you! You’re too damn grown! Put your foot down!”

Before Sooyoung could give her take the intercom gave an announcement 

‘There are two children causing a ruckus near the coin exchange next to the skee ball machines. Parents of these children please come get them.”

“I just know it’s one of my kids...” 

All three of the single mom’s for a weekend made their way to the skee balls machine and lo and behold it was Hyunjin, Heejin, and Yeojin throwing what seems to be the balls from said Skee Ball machine at Chuck Entertainment Cheese the Mouse.

“HYUNJIN HA”

She saw her daughter stop immediately and just put the ball down and look at the floor

The other two children turned their heads as well. Heejin looked next to Sooyoung and saw her own mother and let out a small gasp and Yeojin just looked and kept throwing.

“Heejin have you lost your mind?” Kim lip picked her up by her arm and then used both hands to hold her up

“I was doing it because Hyunjin was doing it!”

“If Hyunjin jumped off a bridge would you do that too?”

“Yeah!” She said with big smile 

Lip looked at Sooyoung and Hyunijn and they just shrugged their shoulders. The resemblance between the two was uncanny.

She just took Heejin back over to the table and quietly told her “Hyunjin is just like her mommy so beware!”

“I HEARD THAT!”

“I WASN’T HIDING IT!” the shorter of the two screamed over her shoulder 

Only Yeojin was left. She was beating poor Chuck E’s ass. Sooyoung told Hyunjin to go find Chaewon and her sister’s go to the booth and wait for pizza. She turned to Vivi and went behind her and massaged her shoulders like some boxing coach.

“Vi, this is your chance! Put your foot down! Show her YOU’RE the one in charge!”

She took a deep breath and and pumped her fists. “Yeah! I’m the mom! I’M in charge!”

She marched right over to her daughter and stood her ground

“YEOJIN! PUT THAT FUCKING BALL DOWN!”

Yeojin looked at her mother as if she was out of her mind

“Yeah! You heard me! Put that down RIGHT NOW!”

“Mom you can’t be mean to me?” She looked as if she was being betrayed and killed all at the same time

Vivi started to lose her resolve but Sooyoung kneed her in the butt and she stayed in character.

“I’ll get REAL mean if you don’t stop!”

Yeojin put the ball down slowly and sat on the ground 

Sooyoung gave her friend a high five 

“Wow? It worked?!? Soo it really wor-“

All of a sudden, Yeojin started kicking and screaming

“YOU’RE NOT MY MOM ANYMORE MORE!!!!” She was having the epitome of a tantrum she started crying so hard she could barely breath

It got so bad that some of the employees came over to see what the commotion was about.

One teenager came over to see what the commotion was about.

“Hey, is everything alright over here?”

Vivi Who was trying to grab Yeojin just turned and chuckled “yeah just getting my daughter so we can have some pizza!”

“YOU’RE NOT MY MOM DON’T TOUCH ME!!!”

The worker furrowed her brows and looked between the child and Vivi. Sooyoung could see the employee getting wary so she intervened

“Ah um that is actually her kid by the way! She’s just having a tantrum is all!” The woman didn’t seem to fully believe her and gave an awkward smile. “Aren’t you the woman that broke the whack a mole machine?”

“I mean it was broken to begin wi-“

“SHE’S NOT MY MOMMY!!!! I WANT MY MOM!!!!!”

The girl slowly backed away and went over to one of her managers and pointed towards them and then the manager pulled out a cell phone and began speaking to someone

“Vi, get Yeojin to stop crying..I don’t think this is good..”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO PUT MY FOOT DOWN!”

“WELL I DIDN’T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!”

As they were arguing she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a beefy policeman

“What seems to be the problem ladies.”

“Ah nothing! Her daughter is just acting out! You know kids!”

“It seems like the child is saying that isn’t her mother?” He raised his eyebrow and looked over Sooyoung’s shoulder

“She’s just being wild!”

“Wild or not I’m going to need to see some identification.” He walked by Sooyoung and got the attention of a now battered Vivi who looked beyond tired of trying to control her child

“Ma’am-“

“WHAT!” She turned around fiercely and immediately froze. “O-Officer? What can I do for you?”

“Is this your child?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Excuse me?”

“Kidding! I’m kidding!”

He didn’t seem to think that was very funny because he took out his walkie talkie and whispered a command.

“I’m gonna see some ID. And the child is going to have be taken into our custody until we can verify that you are in fact her mother.”

She quickly grabbed her phone out of her back pocket “No! She is my daughter! Look I’ll show you some pictures of us together!”

The officer seems to humor the idea and waits for her to pull up a picture

But it’s taking quite some time

She’s scrolling and scrolling and realizing she only has pictures of Yeojin with Haseul and none of all three of them or even just them together. Her face falls and her heart clenches.

“I....don’t have any pictures....”

Yeojin finished her tantrum and was just watching the whole ordeal. She wasn’t sure what was going on but she just knew her mom looked really sad.

The policeman’s partner came in. It was a woman and she looked irritated as hell

“What’s the problem?”

“Possible attempted kidnapping.”

The whispered to each other some more and told Vivi to turn around

Sooyoung intervened yet again “You guys have got it all wro- YUBIN....”

The police woman in question was one of Sooyoung’s old college flings. Yubin wanted to have a relationship with her but Jinsoul came along and snagged her like a thief in the night. Safe to say she didn’t like Jinsoul one bit. They even got into a fist fight at one of the sorority parties.

“Well if it isn’t Yves Freak nasty...”

Her partner looked at her with confusion “Yves Freak nasty?!?!?” 

“Taecyeon, I’ll tell you about it later!”

She walked up to Sooyoung and laughed “Where is miss blonde?”

“Why do you wanna know? You’re nosy?”

“I’m a fucking police officer.”

“And? I don’t fuck with pigs? I’ll whoop your ass?”

Yubin got even closer than she already was. She was inches away from her face

“Are you threatening a police officer?”

“I sure the fuck AM!”

“I should arrest-“

Taecyeon pushes her making her back up. He has to remind her of the reason he called her over.

Yubin pulled out her handcuffs and returned to Vivi, but not before giving Yves one last dirty look

Yeojin walked over to Taecyeon and pulled on his pant leg prompting him to look down

“Is my mommy in trouble?”

He put down the handcuffs and bent down

“I didn’t mean to be bad...I just wanted to have fun..” she looked at the ground and started twisting her foot in a circle

“Is this your mom?”

“Yes....”

He sighed and got back up. “Yubin, false alarm, let’s go.”

She scuffed “Just like that? Well we should at least arrest her!” She pointed to Sooyoung who was sneaking back to the booths

“Stop dicking around and come on, we have actual WORK to do!”

Yukon kicked one of the machines and just followed her partner back outside.

Vivi picked up her daughter and slowly walked to where the others had to be halfway or finished eating.

“Hey kid?”

“Yes?”

“I love you ok? I have to be a little mean sometimes but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you ok?”

She received a smile and a cute thumbs up In return

“And me and YOU need to take some pictures together!”

 

———————————————————

 

Chuck E’s wild adventure was finally over. Hyejoo and Chaewon ended up cleaning out the prize station with the amount of tickets they won from breaking the apparently “world record” for the game. They picked out an assortment of candy, Chuck E Cheese t-shirts for everyone, 4 nerf guns, and 35 rubber balls. 

All four kids were in the back seat knocked out. She arrived at Lisa’s house pretty quickly, she texted her to come outside so she could just grab her daughter instead of waking her up.

Lisa came out shortly in striped pajama pants and a white crop top. She went to the backseat and carefully unbuckled her from the car and gently nestled her on her chest. She stopped at the driver’s window and used her hand to signal Sooyoung to roll the window down.

“Hey! How did it go?” She asked in a whisper tone trying not to wake up any children

“Well, your daughter called me broke at least 4 times, Hyun, Heejin, and Yeojin beat the hell out of Chuck E’, and I may or may not have broken a whack a mole machine.”

“Wow.”

“Yup! So all in all I’ll say this was a wonderful trip!” She said this very genuinely which had Lisa taken aback.

“Damn what the fuck goes on???”

“I ask myself the same thing!”

They dapped each other up and Lisa started to retreat back into her house but she just remembered something she had to tell the other woman

“Oh Soo! You ready for tomorrow?”

“What’s tomorrow...”

“Our companies want to have a merger? Doyeon was supposed to give you some paperwork about it today? We have a meeting tomorrow to talk about everything!”

The mother of three turned into stone. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Sooyoung? Earth to Ha Sooyoung...” 

“MERGER?!??”

“SHHHHH YOU’RE GONNA WAKE UP THE KIDS” Lisa said in a loud whisper

“Sorry, sorry, I’ve just been all over the place today and haven’t been able to look at it...”

“Well you better take a real good look at it because the decision is pretty much based on what you can come up with! We want in on the Milan trip! And Monday is when we have to have everything so you were supposed to finalize the slogan for BlackPink Entertainment aka my company.”

Of course it was all on her

She let out a frustrated grunt and just told her she’d look over the paperwork and to have a good night.

She drove back home hurriedly so she could put her kids to bed and go to her office.

She changed her children one by one into their pajamas and tucked them in, she gave them each a kiss on the forehead and she scurried off to her office that she shared with her wife.

Speaking of her wife, she hasn’t heard from her all day? She opened her phone and sent her wife a quick text just to say hi and that she loved and missed her. Walking into the room made her miss her wife even more. Seeing all her paperwork and jackets she left in here.

“Ugh Jinsoul come home!” 

She threw down the manila envelope and emptied it’s contents. She laid back in her chair as she read everything. She now only dawned a messy bun, a bra, and some grey sweatpants.

From what she read, it seems like she is in charge of this campaign for the most part and she has to come up with a catchy slogan to represent BlackPink Entertainment. One of the biggest...companies....in the world.......

Great.

“UGHHHHHHH” she threw her head back and started kicking like a little kid. This meeting was in less than 7 hours. She had to come up with something. Because everything else she needed to do was easy as cake but the slogan was going to kill her. She usually made Doyeon come up with something and even then it was always kind of corny.

She started to ramble and tried to come up with some ideas.

“BlackPink coming at cha? Nah that’s corny as shit! BlackPink! Right here, right now? Nah that’s ass too!”

She was doomed

She dropped her head to her desk and just laid there. For some reason her desk was really comfortable. A little too comfortable.....

———————————————————

“Mommy!”

Sooyoung bolted up immediately

“Hyunjin what’s wrong??!??”

“Your phone keeps making a noise, it woke me up!” Hyunjin flared her nostrils as she stood next to her mother in cat footie pajamas while holding a pillow.

“Sorry baby, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

She grabbed her phone from the corner of her desk and turned the alarm off. She went to lock the phone back but realized what time it was.

It was 6:30 am. The meeting was in an hour.

“FUCK!”

“Mommy bad word!”

“Sorry, sorry!” 

She ran into her bedroom and pulled out a button up, some slacks, a blazer and a pair of four inch heels so she could hurry up and get dressed

Hyunjin stood in the doorway now joined by her sisters. Yerim had on a purple pajama set that consisted of pants and a button up, and Hyejoo had on pajamas similar to Hyunjin except hers was a wolf instead of a cat. They just watched their mother frantically get dressed and run into dressers knocking over all types of things.

They heard their mother slip and fall in the bathroom and then she came back out shortly with a tooth brush in her mouth

They figured now was as good a time as any to interrupt her scramble.

“Mommy, we’re hungry” they said in unison

She stopped moving 

She forgot about her kids. She had no one to watch them. Kim Lip and Heejin went down south to visit her grandparents, Vivi told her that she was taking Yeojin to the doctor for a check up, and her own sister’s were far away which would make her late.

She’d just have to bring the kids

“Ok all of us are going to get dressed and we are going to have McDonald’s for breakfast!”

Their eyes lit up like crazy and they all started bouncing all over the place chanting “McDonald’s...McDonald’s” together

“Alright lets get you guys ready!”

———————————————————

Sooyoung came running into the building holding the folder in one had and holding Hyejoo in the other while Hyunjin and Yerim walked next to her closely.

There was a woman at the front desk who seemed to just have gotten off of a phone call

“Hey Sori!”

“Hey Sooyoung! Who are these three cuties! Oh my God are these your kids??!”

Sori went to reach for Hyejoo but the chair she was sitting in squeaked replicating a fart sound. 

All four looked at Sori and let out the same dumb laugh

“Yeah they’re your kids alright.” She sat back down now a little embarrassed 

“Oh is everyone here already?”

“I saw Kang Seulgi, and Bae Irene go up the elevator so you’re the last one!”

She looked down at her watch and saw she had about 10 minutes to make it onto the 15th floor. She told her kids to follow her and she got on the elevator and took a deep breath. She said a silent prayer.

Her office was also on the same floor so she told her daughters to play in here and if they needed anything to press the red button on the phone that was on her desk. It was the direct line to Sori who could bring them juice or something if need be. She logged into her computer and put on Sesame street, gave them a kiss and left to the meeting

The conference room was encased in glass. She could look and feel the tension in the room. 

Oh brother

She straightened out her shirt and walked in.

“Nice of you to finally join us! It’s great to meet you finally!” Irene who was the head of merchandising for Red Velvet incorporated reached out her hand which Sooyoung shook earnestly

The woman at the other end of the table stood up and also reached her hand out “Hi I’m Roseanne but you can just call me Rosé for short!” She had a funny sounding accent but she seemed nice.

She spotted Lisa balancing a pen on her top lip, which was knocked over by who she assumed was Jennie. The giggly girl next to them had to be Jisoo by process of elimination.

She had been working with Red Velvet for a few weeks now trying to get everything with Joy. Her real name was Sooyoung but so their wasn’t any confusion she just went by Joy. She was sitting next to what seems to be a bored Yeri who looked like she was texting under the table. Wendy was next to her writing notes on God knows what. Last but not least Seulgi at the end was giving her a piercing look that made her a little nervous.

Sooyoung cleared her throat and clapped her hands getting everyone’s attention

“Let’s get started!”

———————————————————

They have been in the meeting for about 30 minutes and everything was going well, both teams thought Sooyoung’s marketing strategy and ideas for signage were great but things took a turn when they tried to decide what company was going to be heading everything.

“I think it should be us, because we are overall just more successful.” Proclaimed Seulgi who had been arguing with Lisa for 5 minutes now

“Is that so? So why is your subsidiary company, NCT getting more brand awards?” Jennie butted in

“WELL ACTUALLY! That is because our CEO-“ Yeri started but was cut off

“Jennie I’m tired of having this affair! Are you leaving your husband OR NOT!” Irene said out of nowhere

The room fell silent

“Um” was all Sooyoung said

“Irene, come on this is not the time. We are talking BUSINESS RIGHT NOW!”

“WELL I’M MAKING IT BUSINESS” 

As the argument was about to get heated the PA system in the conference room turned on so they all stopped what they were doing to listen.

 

“Is pee pee head here? Calling pee pee head”

 

The color left Sooyoung’s face. It was Hyunjin 

The aforementioned child started giggling over the PA system. She assumes her daughter started playing with the buttons on her phone.

“Hyunjin let me talk I wanna talk!” “No Yerim I found it first!” “LET MEEEE-“

And then a loud smack sounded over the speakers and then a piercing yell that turned into hard crying, boomed over the speakers.

Sooyoung put down her clicker for the projector in the room “Hey ladies, I’ll be rightttt back, ok?” They were all still fighting so she just decided to leave.

She booked it to her office and saw Yerim on the floor crying like someone killed her, Hyunjin sitting on top of Hyejoo, and Hyejoo was slapping Hyunjin to get off of her. Next to them was the phone sitting next to receiver

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

They all stopped what they were doing to look up “Hi mommy!” All three gave big smiles 

Sooyoung ran to her desk and hung up the phone, and then she picked up Hyunjin.

“YOU are coming with me, since you don’t know how to act!” Her oldest started whining as she was carried.

“You two stay here and watch fucking SESAME STREET!” 

“Ok mommy...”

She turned and went back to the meeting holding Hyunjin who was looking all around taking in as much as she could.

As she reentered the room it seems the fighting had died down but there was an awkward tension in the room

Jisoo who was the first to notice her enter also saw Hyunjin. “Whose kid is that?”

“Oh! It’s my kid! I didn’t have time for a sitter so she’s gonna be...here”

Irene who seemed irritated with all the fighting just leaned back in her seat and gave a final remark. “Look I wanna hear the slogan you have for BlackPink, because If it’s not God Tier then I really don’t want to do business with them!”

“Same!” Said Jennie in a snarky voice

“Is that how your husband-“

“ENOUGH!” Yelled Rosé who was still trying to stay professional.

Wendy sighed and gave Sooyoung the motion to go ahead.

 

The slogan...she never came up with the slogan.

 

“Ah yes! Um the slogan for the campaign! The one that’ll make this sky rocket to the top!”

“Yes. Let’s hear it.” Seulgi deadpanned

As she was having a mental breakdown, Doyeon came strolling in.

“Where have you been?!??” The meeting had been going on for an hour now

“Jeez Soo, they told me I only needed to be here for the slogan!”

“Which is exactly what she was about to say!” Rosé got everyone focused again

Doyeon just took Sooyoung’s seat since she was standing and sat Hyunjin in her lap

“The slogan is...”

“Is?” Everyone in the room inquired

“BlackPink...”

She had nothing. She just stared back at everyone and they stared back.

Hyunjin actually broke the silence in the room by blurting out the phrase;

“BlackPink in your area!” 

.....

‘Oh my God?’ Sooyoung thought

“HYUNJIN SAY THAT AGAIN!”

“Say what?” She turned her head sideways

“The thing! Say it again!”

“BlackPink in your area!”

Sooyoung said it back. She started walking around the room moving up and down rhythmically urging everyone else to say it with her

Everyone started going along with it and started repeating the slogan in a song sing voice until all of them were standing jumping up and down screaming ‘BlackPink in your area!”

From the outside of the conference room you can see the other employees standing and watching all 11 of them jump like maniacs. Sooyoung was even tossing Hyunjin up in the air and catching her repeatedly.

The slogan was a success!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye I’m doing one more chapter! And the end of the next chapter is 100% self indulgent!


	4. Maybe I DO Fuck with These Kids

“Well Mrs. Ha, excellent work! I’m really excited to be working on this project!” Rosé was in her car and gave Sooyoung one last handshake before she rolled up her window and drove away.

After Hyun-...Sooyoung gave the slogan the meeting went smoothly and Irene and Jennie even left together. Not sure what’s going on with that but that was none of her business.

“Alright kids! Time to go home and play!” She pumped her fist and the kids replicated her movement

While she was in her meeting it seems that Sori got them all push pops. Yerim even got one for Hyunjin even though she slapped the shit out of her. Sisterly love.

Their mother opened up the back car door and picked up each child one by one so that they could be seated. As she strapped them in Hyunjin gave her a little tap on her hand

“What’s up baby?”

“Can I have some candy?”

“You just had a push pop, maybe later?”

She kicked her feet a little in protest. “Mama says I can’t have candy at night!”

“Well she’s not here and I think a little candy couldn’t hurt?”

Her eyes lit up like the sun and she nodded her head furiously and Sooyoung had to hold her down so that she could finish buckling her in.

She stepped into the drivers seat and turned around to her kids who were still eating. Yerim was a slow eater so it melted and was all over her shirt to Sooyoung’s dismay. She bought Yerim that shirt at one of her jobs in Paris and now it just looked like a bad abstract painting. Hyejoo on the other hand ate like she would never eat again so it was all over her face. Hyunjin got distracted easily so Sooyoung was sure she dropped the push pop on the ground at least 5 times.

On her list of mommy duties was only two things left. Take Yerim to get a haircut, and clean the kids room.

And then she could lay back and relax with her kids! She already kind of fucked up the first day, and yesterday was better but she knew she could pass her “mommy test” with flying colors! Today she was determined!

“Girl’s we’re going to the salon and then we’re going home ok?

Yerim’s eyes lit up with excitement “Are we going for me this time!? Hyejoo got to go last time!?”

She leaned in and ruffled her daughter’s hair 

“Yup! It’s your turn kiddo! So let’s get out of here so we can have some fun!” As she situated herself in her seat her phone rang

She was confused because she never got the phone calls on Sunday? Unless..

“Baby is calling!” She fumbled with her phone and hurriedly answers, scared she’d miss the phone call. Sure enough it was the woman herself, Jinsoul.

Sooyoung had the widest smile imaginable on her face as she listened to the other end. But her smile dropped when all she heard was yelling and gunshots

“Ah-AH HEY SOOYOUNGIE!”

“Um, hey babe...you ok?”

Another round of gunshots fired, but this time it sounded much closer

“OH ME? YEAH IM DOING GREAT! HOW ARE THE KIDS!”

Before Sooyoung could open her mouth to respond she heard Haseul yell “JINSOUL GET THE FUCK DOWN!” in the background

“Honey, are you sure you’re ok?” concern dripping from her voice 

“OH YEAH! JUST UM....A MOVIE IS BEING FILMED! WE ARE....EXTRAS! ONE SECOND DOLL FACE!”

Jinsoul put the phone down it seems and was handling something

before she could even respond, all she heard was Chuu scream and a SKRRRRT noise

“BITCH WHAT NOW?!? THEY’RE PULLING UP????” Chuu was hysterical on the other line 

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO COME TO THIS DUMBASS RESTAURANT SO BAD BECAUSE THEY GIVE FREE SHIRTS! NOW LOOK AT US?!? ABOUT TO GET KILLED IN THE MIDDLE OF MEXICO!” Haseul sounded beyond furious. Sooyoung just listened only becoming more worried as to what’s happening on the other end.

“HASEUL CALM DOWN! YOU GOT US IN THAT FIRST MESS! AND THAT’S ALL BECAUSE OF SOME OLD SHIT BACK IN THE DAY!” Jinsoul was now yelling at the top of her lungs along with the other two due to anger and the bullets currently flying towards them making it hard to hear.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?” 

Jinsoul huffed out her nostrils before giving her response “SAYS THE BITCH WHO USED TO FUCK THE WEED MAN FOR WEED?!?”

Haseul scuffed “AND? YOU WERE FUCKING ‘BIG DADDY YVES’! YOU WERE FUCKING THE TEXTMAN FOR TEXTS!”

The woman on the other line blushed and she just put her head in her hand and she continued to snoop

“Ughhhh guys NARSHA IS GETTING CLOSE AND SHE DOESN’T LOOK HAPPY...” Chuu said. She seemed to be the one driving is what she could gather from the phone call 

“WELL WE CAN FUCKING TELL CAPTAIN FUCKING OBVIOUS! GAIN ALREADY SHOT ME IN MY FUCKING LEG” Haseul spat out

Shot?!?

Jinsoul realizes she’s still on the phone and quickly picked it back up

“WELL HONEY I HAVE TO GO BUT I LOVE YOU AND THE KIDS AND I CAN’T WAIT TO BE HOME! LIKE I JUST CAN NOT WAIT!”

“Jinsoul. What is going on.”

“NOTHING! THE EXTRA THING I SAID!”

“But it sounds like-“

“OOP DIRECTOR IS CALLING! BYE LOVE YOU!”

And after those words the call was over.

Sooyoung’s face was pale white, just like her knuckles gripping the steering wheel

“Mommy who was that?” Hyunjin chirped from the backseat

“Uhhh, it was mama! She was in a...hurry but she said she loved you guys, and that she can’t wait to see you!” She had to be sweating bullets now

“Yay! Mommy tomorrow!”

“Hopefully...” she whispered to herself

She straightened her back and just told herself she would deal with that a little later and went back to her task at hand. Getting Yerim this haircut.

“Haircut time!” She yelled as she drove out of the parking lot

———————————————————-

They pulled up to a place called ‘A Snip in Time’. Due to her impromptu meeting, the normal place they go to was closed early because it was a Sunday. Thankfully her sister opened this place up a little while ago and she’s never gotten the chance to come. Now was her chance 

Sooyoung parked and gathered her children and they all walked into the salon. As soon as the door jingled alerting the owner that someone has walked in, her and the kids were given a warm welcome

“Sooyoungie! How are you! Oh my God I haven’t seen you in forever!” The woman ran and gave her a bone crushing hug 

“Hey Sulli! I’m here because Yerim needs a trim!” She put her hand on top of her daughter’s head.

“I’m getting a haircut!”

“Yes sweetie I just told her that”

She picked her daughter up and brought her over to the chair “But yeah! If you could cut her hair for me I would really appreciate it! I have to run to the house really quickly to make sure they dropped off the stove! So I’ll be back to pick her up in about 20 minutes?”

Sulli picked up Yerim and gave her sister a pat on the shoulder “SooSoo it’s fine! She is my niece after all!”

“You’re a lifesaver!” She shouted holding Hyejoo and Hyunjin in each arm running back to her car.

She buckled them in and quickly drove back to the house. As she pulled up to the house she saw the big box outside

“Now why the fuck would they leave it so far from the door?!? I could kick somebody’s ass!”

“Mommy is cussing!”

“Hyunjin it’s ok for adults to cuss! You unlock the words once you turn 18! But when you turn 18 you still can’t say it in my house!”

“But that’s-“

She cut off her daughter by pulling into the garage and getting out before she could say anything more.

She guided them into the house and she walked to the front yard where the box containing her new stove was.

She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to figure out how the fuck she was going to get this big ass stove in the house.

She went around and tried to push it with her shoulder but that was moving the box at a snail’s pace. She huffed and tried to push it using her back and pushing against the ground. The box didn’t budge.

“Man fuck! I need someone to help me with this shit!”

She paced back and forth as she thought of possible candidates.

Doyeon? Nah she plays too much

Yeeun? Probably not, that’s one of Jinsoul’s cousins who kind of can’t stand her.

She threw her head back and let out a screech because she was probably going to have to do it herself.

“You know what? I got this! I’m not a weak bitch! I pick Jinsoul up all the time!”

She cracked her head and knuckles and started jumping up and down in place trying to hype herself up

“LET’S GO!” She then backed up and ran towards the box giving herself some momentum

The box started to move...for three seconds 

As she was struggling, two woman were quietly watching her giggling

“Sooyoung what the fuck are you doing?”

At the familiar voice she looked over her shoulder to see her oldest sister and her sister’s ‘girlfriend’.

“Sunmi! Chungha! What’re you doing here? Also help me.” She said as she stood up and straightened herself up

Sunmi hopped out of her drop top Porsche and walked up to her sister

“Well I’m here because you never let me see my damn nieces! So I just decided to stop by! I even brought gifts!” She held up her hand which held three bags colored yellow, purple and gray.

“Well Hyunjin and Hyejoo are in the house, Choerry is getting her hair cut by Sulli.”

Sunmi and Chung-ha both froze

the youngest of the trio looked at the other two with confusion etched onto her face “what’s up with this reaction?”

Chungha gently put her hand on the small of her sister in laws back and tried to say this as nicely as possible. “You know your sister is very free spirited and...”

“Ambitious.” Sunmi interjected

“Yeah! Ambitious! Just sometimes ambition doesn’t necessarily equal...skill!”

the baby of the Ha sisters was starting to get nervous

“Alright sis let me just break it to you. Sulli can’t do hair for shit.”

“But it’s a simple trim? How could she possibly fuck that up?!?”

The couple just looked at each other then back to Sooyoung

“Let us help you with this stove and get to the salon...quick”

Sunmi and Sooyoung grabbed one side each and was able to get the stove in the house after a good 5 minutes.

As they dropped it in the house, two of the three triplets spotted their mom and then Sunmi 

“Auntie!!!” They excitedly ran to her but they stopped at her knees so they just hugged one leg each.

“My babies!!!” She picked them up and kissed them like crazy “auntie brought you gifts!” 

“When are you going to finally settle down?” Her sister asked as she opened the box just to make sure nothing was broken

“Yeah Sunmi? When?” Chungha joined in crossing her arms 

“Man Chungha, don’t start.” 

“No we are going to start! When are you going to marry me? We’ve been dating for 6 years?!?”

“I’m six auntie!”

“That’s very nice Hyejoo.”

“I’m six too!”

“Hyunjin that’s very cool.”

“Yerim is six too!”

“Hyun sweetie you three were born the same day.”

“Look if you guys are done with your lover’s quarrel, then I’ll be leaving to pick up my daughter, from her apparently shitty hairdresser of an aunt!”

“Not you cussing up a storm in front of my nieces like this..”

She groaned and grabbed her children from out of her sister’s arms earning her a look of shock.

“Will you be here when I get back?”

“Probably not, I got some business to take care of but I just wanted to drop these gifts off!”

“Alright come on!” She tilted her head towards the door so she could get out and lock the door

They all piled into their respective cars and Sunmi honked her horn twice as a goodbye and then went on her way

Sooyoung went on her way but not before she heard some rustling from the backseat

“What’re you guys doing back there?”

“Eating candy!” Hyunjin chirped from the backseat

“Don’t eat too much! You’re not going to be hungry later!” She scolded her daughter lightly

“Kay~”

For some reason the mention of Hyunjin eating candy made her feel uneasy but candy is just candy what’s the worse that could happen?

Her sister’s shop was finally in view so she scrambled to unbuckle her seatbelt and grab her daughters

She power walked to the front door and bursted through the doors. To her surprise it was pretty quiet. Just her cats sitting at the window and some ambient music playing over the speakers

“Jesus, Sooyoung you scared me! You came in here like the police!”

She looked and saw her sister taking off her apron assuming she was done with Yerim’s hair. She let out a sigh of relief

“I knew Sunmi was fucking with me! With her big timer ass!”

Sulli just gave her a funny look and let out a soft chuckle. 

“Well let me see my babies hair!”

“Oh right!”

Sulli went snd turned the chair around to reveal her middle child.

Everyone just looked in silence. Yerim was sleeping soundly but the commotion woke her up so she stirred awake and rubbed her eyes to see her mother and sisters staring at her with big smiles on their face.

“Hi mommy! Do I look pretty!”

“Oh honey!.......always!”

“Yerim you look dumb!” Yelled Hyunjin who was itching to be put down

“Yeah Yerim you look like a grape!” Hyejoo joined in starting to point and laugh

Sooyoung could see the waterworks in production so she did like every good mother would do...she lied

“Yerim sweetie you look gorgeous! They’re just messing around! Let’s go and get your favorite juice! First I’m going to talk to your auntie!”

She put her children down and Hyunjin bolted off and Hyejoo just walked over to Yerim to touch her head

The mother of the triplets grabbed her sister by the back of her neck and gripped it for dear life “let’s talk over here!” Sulli stiffly nodded and followed Sooyoung. Not like she had a choice since she was practically choking her

When they were far enough from the kids she let loose

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BABIES HAIR!”

“She said she wanted something different! Something crazy!”

“SULLI SHE’S SIX! NOW SHE HAS A PURPLE FUCK ASS BOB! IF WE CAN EVEN CALL IT A BOB! WHEN DID YOU GET YOUR COSMETOLOGY LICENSE ANYWAYS?”

Sulli let out a nervous laugh “I got it....online a few months ago..”

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GET AN ONLINE COSMETOLOGY CLASS? DID YOU ATTEND LIVE CLASSES!??”

“No....OK LOOK SOOYOUNG IT’S NOT THAT BAD!”

“PURPLE!” she gritted her teeth and Sulli just brought her hands up in a peace keeping manner. Just as she was going to give her sister another mouth full she heard a crash and the sound of glass breaking

 

Sooyoung whipped her head so fast towards the noise only to find her oldest daughter standing on the counter containing flat iron and hair curlers and she was just throwing them at the window and her sister’s who were happily dodging them. 

“HYUNJIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?”

She paid her mother no attention. She was on a sugar high like no other and just needed to let out her energy by doing anything 

“HYUNJIN DON’T YOU MOVE!” 

Hyunjin looked up with her foot about to kick over a glass of water 

“Don’t you dare! I swear to God-“

She inched her foot closer to the cup almost like a cat

“Hyunjin...DON’T...”

She tapped the cup with her foot knocking it over onto the ground, a pair of plugged in curlers and a scarf

“THAT’S IT!”

She ran and grabbed her daughter and lifted her in the air as high as she could

“WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU????”

Hyunjin still seemed in a trance, her pupils were dilated and she was just kicking her legs

She just put her under her arm and told the other two to come on. She was over it. Before she left she did make sure to give her sister a look. One that made it very clear that she didn’t give a fuck that her daughter just wrecked her salon. 

As she left the salon she picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could at the storefront window and then scurried to the car.

———————————————————-

After a pop in the mouth and 10 minutes of crying they were finally home. Hyunjin who was finally starting to crash was running circles in the living room while Yerim and Hyejoo were watching something on TV.

“Mommy! Auntie Seulie and Chuu is on TV! Mama is too!”

Their mother who was finally hooking up the stove just waved over her shoulder and replied with “that’s very nice baby.”  
She had a long day and she doubted her wife and best friends were on TV.

“Wooooah Mommy what’s Mexy-Cuhn Car tell mean?” 

She turned slightly “What are you guys asking about Mexican Cartel for?”

“They’re after Mama said the man on the TV!” Chirped Yerim

“No! That’s someone else it didn’t say Mama’s name!” Hyunjin shouted from behind the couch 

She had no idea what her kids were going on about but she knew she had to make dinner and clean for tomorrow so she just went back to her task.

She plugged it in and all the lights on the stove lit up. Success!

Now she had to figure out what to make. Yerim is allergic to peanuts, Hyunjin can’t have too much sugar, and Hyejoo will literally eat anything. So you know what that means?

“Chicken strips and broccoli for dinner!”

“BROCCOLI?” They yelled from the living room

“Yes! Now go wash your hands!”

They all got up and ran upstairs to the bathroom but before they got halfway up the steps their mother yelled one last thing

“In the sink this time...”

——————————————————

The food was all done and they were all quietly eating. A little quieter than usual, so she decided that she was going to strike up some conversation.

“Well...Mama comes home tomorrow! Aren’t you guys excited!?” She said enthusiastically but she wasn’t met with the same enthusiasm. The kids actually looked like they got sad

“Why do you guys look so sad?”

Yerim who was currently pushing her broccoli around her plate with a spork just looked up with big puppy dog eyes and spoke “Well if mama comes back you’re going to go away again....”

The other two nodded their heads in agreement, Hyunjin put down her sippy cup that probably had been emptied a while ago from how vigorously she drank it. “Yeah...mama is here when you’re not here so if she’s here then we won’t see you again for a real long time..”

“Oh girls I’m not going anywhere! If anything you’ll see me even more! I promise me and mama are going to be right there tomorrow to pick you guys up from school, ok?”

“You promise?” Said Hyejoo who finished eating a while ago and was just tapping her spork on the table

“I promise! Now...it seems you guys are done eating. Who wants to help mommy clean your rooms?!”

“Ewwwwww” she heard simultaneously come out of their mouths

“Well too bad! Cause you’re all going to help me so let’s go!” She got up from her seat and was followed by her children who groaned and just did what they were told.

———————————————————

Thankfully the room isn’t too big and her children were neat for the most part but underneath their beds was another story. They all started by picking up miscellaneous things such as crayons, clips, and coins.

Sooyoung was currently picking up some quarters that were next to their toy box and she started to realize that this was kind of a lot of money.

As she put away the toys she picked up, she got curious and moved some of the toys in the box around. When she did she found...dollar bills? She quickly put down what she was holding and started to count the money. It was over $200?!?

“H-hey girls?”

“Yes?” 

She chuckled to herself because her daughters really did speak at the same time unrehearsed but that was beside the point. 

“Where did you get all this money?”

Yerim skipped over to the toy box and she grabbed a teddy bear opened it up and it had even more money.

“YERIM WHERE DID YOU GUYS GET ALL THIS?!?”

“We found it!” Hyejoo said proudly

“Where....”

This time Hyunjin was doing the talking “Well all sorts of places! The ice cream place, the park, the arcade. All sorts of places!”

“Yeah a lot of places just have jars full of them so I stand on Hyunjin’s back and we grab it and save it!” Hyejoo finished off 

“I-......” her daughters have been stealing tip jars for God knows how long and she was speechless.

“W..What are you collecting the money for???”

“DISNEY WORLD!” They exclaimed

“Heejin said it was like a gajillion dollars to go to Disney world!” Yerim made her arms go really wide to show how big a number it was.

“Well, how about this? You guys stop....finding money, and if you guys get good grades then we will go to Disney World when school let’s out? Ok?”

“You mean it, you mean it?” Her oldest questioned while jumping up and down

“Yup! Now don’t do this...anymore! GOT IT?”

“Got it boss!” They said like soldiers giving their mother a salute.

Ok now back to the task at hand. Most of the room was clean except Yerim’s side. She was underneath her bed for a long time now and Sooyoung had no idea what the hell was so interesting under there.

“Sweetie what’re you doing under the bed?”

“Talking to my friends! One of them died...”

At the mention of friends Sooyoung knew it was some type of animal. Her children brought in “friends” all the time. Hyunjin once kept a cat that actually turned out to be a wild bobcat in the closet. Hyejoo once brought in a raccoon and placed it in a chair so they could eat together which almost gave Jinsoul a heart attack at the time. Now Yerim had brought something in.

“Baby show me what your friend looks like, you know you’re not supposed to have anything.”

“They’re so small though!”

“Yerim.”

“Ok...” she reluctantly pulled a shoe box from under her bed and handed it to her mother

“It died because it was in a shoe box baby...” the box was really light so she figured it might be a baby bird or squirrel. She lifted the lid and was mortified.

“SUNSHINE ARE THESE ROACHES.....”

“Yes! I named them all! The youngest one died while we were out. I think he got stepped on, he wasn’t in the box. I just put him there so he could be with his family one last time.” she said sadly

“YERIM...TAKE THIS BOX OUT OF MY HAND AND THROW THEM OUTSIDE....”

“Mommy can we have a funeral for him?”

“SURE BUT PLEASE RETURN HIS FAMILY TO THE WILD..”

“Ok~” as she went to grab the box she didn’t have a good enough grip and the box tumbled to the ground making the roaches scramble. Sooyoung screamed at the top of her lungs and stood on top of Yerim’s bed

“BABY GET THEM! GET THEM!”

“They’re friendly mommy don’t be scared!”

“YERIM I’M BEGGING! PLEASE GET THEM!”

——————————————————-

Yerim collected all 17 roaches and put them back in the box. She went to the backyard and bid farewell to them all. Except one.

The four of them were currently in the bathroom wearing black t shirts standing over a toilet that had the cockroach floating in the water.

Sooyoung who was beyond drained was in charge of the funeral so she started her sermon.

“Today we have gathered here to celebrate the life of....”

“Jungmin Ha” Yerim whispered 

“Jungmin Ha. We are so...sad to see you go and we know that you are watching us from...roach heaven. At this time would anyone like to give any kind words?”

All three children raised their hands but Yerim told the other two they could go first 

Hyejoo who was also wearing Chuck E. Cheese sunglasses was first.

“I’m sorry you died Jungmin”

....

“Is that it sweetie?” 

“Yes mommy”

“Um alright, Hyunjin do you have something you’d like to say”

Hyunjin got closer to the toilet and looked down. “I’m sorry you died too, you were kind of cool, you ate all of my bread crumbs for me, and now I have to clean it up so I’m sad.” She looked up at her mother letting her mother know that was the end.

“That was very...sincere honey. Now Yerim?”

The purple haired child wiped her eyes and also got closer to the toilet. “Jungmin I’m sorry I didn’t take better care of you. It is hard taking care of such a big family but I wish I could have helped you. I’ll never forget you and how one of your legs was bigger than the others. Or how you were the fastest. Goodbye forever.”

She looked up at her mother and nodded her head giving her the go ahead 

“Rest in peace Jungmin” she flushed the toilet ending service.

“Now!” She clapped her hands together

“Let’s play the wash our hands and take a bath game!” She said locking the bathroom door and starting some bath water because she was itching the whole entire time just thinking about 17 roaches just laying in her house.

They all took a nice bubble bath together and Sooyoung made sure to scrub Yerim extra. After they were all clean she dressed them in some cute matching pajama sets and she took them to their room to read them a story and tuck them in.

“Mommy can we sleep with you again?”

“Don’t you guys wanna sleep in your own comfortable clean room with freshly washed sheets?”

“No” they said in unison

“My room isn’t anything that you guys don’t have, a mattress, covers, pillows?” 

“Our room doesn’t have you...” Hyunjin said shyly

Ok Sooyoung had to admit that was the cutest thing ever.

Jinsoul would be home tomorrow so it couldn’t hurt...

“Alright come on.”

“YAY!” The exclaimed all running to their mother’s room and hopping into bed and crawling under the covers

“Come on mommy we left you a space!” Hyejoo patted the middle of the bed, letting her know that’s where she was going to be sleeping

“Ok girls don’t forget you have school tomorrow and I’ll be dropping you off, and then I’ll be picking your mama up, then both of us will pick you up from school! Ok?”

“Ok! I’m so excited! Mama tomorrow!”

“That’s right! also Yerim we are going to another salon after school. Good night girls! I love you.” She grabbed each of their heads giving them a kiss on the cheek and forehead which they eagerly accepted. They cuddled up together and slowly drifted off to sleep.

———————————————————

“Come on guys! You gotta hurry or we’re going to be late!”

Sooyoung was yelling up the stairs making sure her kids were getting a move on. She had woke them up early and they all ate cereal together as they tried to wake themselves up. She also cleaned the living room and kitchen getting it nice and tidy for Jinsoul’s hopeful return today. The children played in their room so they wouldn’t be in the way. She got them all dressed and was almost out the door but they all of a sudden they had to pee. 

For 10 minutes.

“I’m going to come up there if you guys don’t hurry!”

“Coming!” Shouted Yerim who hopped down the stairs followed by the others.

“Mommy we have a surprise!” 

“Please no more roaches.“ Sooyoung thinks she’d have a heart attack if she had to see another one

“We made you something!” Hyejoo butted in!

“Show her Hyun!” The youngest pushed her sister who was holding something behind her back

Hyunjin scurried to her mom and pulled the present wrapped in tissue from behind her back. It seemed to be a piece of clothing?

Sooyoung gave them a curious glance and ‘opened’ my her gift.

It was one of the shirts they got from Chuck E. Cheese that said “greatest all star ever’ but the word all star was crossed out with a black sharpie marker and a poorly written mommy was placed above it. And around the white shirt was various drawings of what she could only figure out was flowers and it was covered in glittered. there were 5 stick figures drawn on the sleeve.

“Is that all of us?” She asked

“Yeah! Doesn’t it look just like us?!?” Hyunjin beamed

“Yeah, you did a really good job...I don’t know what to say...” she felt herself getting choked up the more she glanced down at the shirt.

“Well you took such good care of us and we love you so we wanted to make you a gift!” The middle of the triplets explained

She tilted her head upwards to try and hold back tears because she worked hard on her make up this morning trying to look cute for her wife but she couldn’t help but let a couple tears escape.

“Do you like it?” They asked starting to become unsure 

“I love it. It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten. And I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Come here” she kneeled down and spread her arms and they all ran to her and they had one big group hug.

They stayed like that for at least 3 mins before she reminded herself of her schedule.

“Alright let’s get you guys to school!” 

They put their shoes on at the front door and left quickly because their little tender moment might’ve made them late.

———————————————————-

Sooyoung parked at the front of the school and thankfully still had a few minutes to spare because the other children were running into the school greeting their teacher.

Sooyoung got the girls out of the car and gave them all a bone crushing hug and let them go.

They all ran to their teacher but before they could enter they were stopped by a shout from their mother which made them turn around

“Hey! I just wanted to say....I love you!”

They all smiled from ear to ear 

“WE LOVE YOU TOO! SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL!”

They all retreated into the school and the teacher gave Sooyoung a final wave before she gathered all the children and brought them in after doing a head count

She stood against her cat still thinking about her kids before she snapped herself back to reality. The airport

She got back in her car and hooked her car up to the Bluetooth

“Siri, call Jindori.”

‘Calling Jindori’ Siri reiterated and then it started to ring

After yesterday she was kind of nervous. 

The call just went to voicemail after about 10 rings. She thought maybe she was still in the air so she relaxed her nerves and just had a nice peaceful drive.

She arrived at the airport after a 30 minute drive and she found Jinsoul’s terminal and now it was just a waiting game. She’s scheduled to land in about 15 minutes so all she could do was play on her phone until then.

She found a seat near the door, crossed her arms and sat down. She tapped her foot as she waited. It felt like the longest 15 minutes of her life. She was wearing a tight fitted short sleeved Gucci shirt paired with tight fit army green pants.

She couldn’t take it she was going to explode. What if her wife was dead? What if she was lying about being a movie extra? What if she was actually being chased by Mexican Cartel? Who was Narsha? Would she be seeing-

“Sooyoungie?”

She looked up to find the woman she had been missing for so long 

“JINSOUL! YOU’RE OK?”

She stood up quickly and embraced her wife and then stretched her arms out to look at her. She looked...the same? She did look rejuvenated and a little frazzled at the same time but for some reason that was kind of hot.

“Baby I missed you” Sooyoung almost cried out. She pulled Jinsoul in for a kiss which was returned with the same enthusiasm.

“I missed you too baby. I really really missed you. I’m so grateful to be back home.” 

Sooyoung realized something. Jinsoul was by herself.

“Where is Chuu and Haseul?” She looked over her wife’s shoulder, but her attention was quickly rerouted back to her wife when she had a hand push her back.

“They’re in the bathroom.”

“Oh cool, we should wait-“

“No it’s fine.”

“But-“

“Haven’t you missed me? Don’t you wanna go home and take care of me?”

Her ears perked up and she gave Jinsoul her undivided attention. “What do you mean baby girl?” She said almost daringly

“Well” she said while running a slender finger down her wife’s jaw “I haven’t been able to see my baby for so long, and i really wish you were there because i was feeling a little...needy without you...” after she uttered the last words she flicked her eyes upwards to see Sooyoung staring at her lips like it was a full course meal

“Why don’t we go home and I can make you feel good. We can really unwind..” 

“Lead the way.” She whispered before taking her earlobe into her mouth

Sooyoung put her hand around Jinsoul’s waist and began her walk to the car but not before she got a glance of her two other friends

“DOES HASEUL HAVE A BOB?!?” Just as she was going to further question it the loud mouth of the trio came out 

“CHUU HAS RED HAIR?!??”

“I’ll explain after, but can we please go home so you can fuck me.”

“A-ah-...Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Fanfic career is over. Serve


End file.
